Tales of the Heart
by HeartInMusic
Summary: Natsu buys Lucy a magic lacrama while the guild is on vacation. Because of the Lacrima Lucy, Levy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, and Aries get sucked into a magic portal where they must one by one live out a fairy tale that bring up some bad memories for them. How can their prince charmings bring back the girls and their happily ever after? (Nalu,Gruvia,Gale,Jerza,Rowen,Lories,Cappy)
1. Introduction

***In the voice of the narrator of fairy tail***

In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guide that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.

**Lucy's POV**

"Hugh, guys we need to go on another job request if I am going to pay my rent for this month." I said. You see our last job didn't work out. We were supposed to go capture a small dark guild that was starting to rise up which was easy enough but my team just had to destroy half of the town doing so.

"Well if Flame Brain here didn't mess up on our last request you would already have your rent and we could take a break." Gray said.

"ou ware one to tak popsce." Natsu said with his mouth full of food.

"Ash for brains don't talk with your mouth full didn't Igneel teach you anything." Gray snapped back

"Guys you should fight I mean you shouldn't really fight right now... " Happy said trying to get Natsu's and Grays attention. I looked up to see Erza just finishing her strawberry cake and making her way from the bar over to the table where we were sitting.

"Stripper boy" Natsu said obviously trying to pick another fight with gray.

"Pinky" Gray replied getting up and getting into his magic stance.

"Ice princess."

"That's it Ice make..."

"Are you two fighting again." Erza said while giving them one of her famous death glares.

"No, we are best friends see best buddies." Gray and Natsu said in unison. Honestly, I have no clue how Erza can handle these boys but then again she is Erza Scarlet.

"Okay as long as you two are getting along oh and gray would you mind putting on some clothes." Erza said

"What I didn't strip... wait what when did this happen." Gray said in confusion.

"Hahaha stripper boy." Natsu said dying of laughter.

*somewhere in the guild behind one of the big pillars a dark aura was forming in the guild*

**Juvia's POV**

"Juvia wants to be the one to go with Gray-sama on jobs. That's it Juvia must do everything to make Gray-sama see that she is better than his team."

"Juvia I have decided I no longer need my team cause all need is you. So why won't you become my partner for forever and marry me Juvia I love you." A shirtless Gray-sama said grapping Juvia's hand.

"Yes Gray-sama, Juvia will marry you."

*Back over to Natsu and team.*

**Lucy's POV**

"Hey do you guys think Juvia is okay over there." I asked now noticing Juvia was now on the floor with hearts all around her.

"She's probably daydreaming about Gray again. She lovvess him!" Happy snickered.

"She probably fine." Erza said now eating a second piece of strawberry cake. "So Lucy do you have enough money for your rent?"

"No, I really need to go on a quest since we didn't get our pay on the last on."

"Hey, Luce Happy and I will go pick a mission from the board." Natsu said excitedly.

"Like we'd let you pick the mission you always get the stupid ones." Gray said.

"oh yeah like you could do any better stripper boy..." Natsu argued. This argument continued and quickly escalated. Soon the majority of the guild was battling it out in a full out war. Cana was yelling in between drinks. Elfman was yelling something about being a man while Mira and Lisanna tried to calm him. Even Gajeel soon joined in claiming he wouldn't let Salamander bet him at this brawl. This continued on for a few minutes with tables, chairs, magic and people flying all over the place. Everyone was so preoccupied that we failed to notice master climbed up to the stage and was ready to give some sort of speech.

"Listen up brats!" he yelled over all the noise. "I have an important announcement to make." That was enough to make everyone stop mid fight. " I got a special invitation from the council for you brats." he says opening a envelop pulling out a letter. " Thanks to all your hard work and all the time we saved Magnolia we as a guild have been invited to enjoy a week at the resort." he cheers. "We leave for the resort 10 am sharp two days from now so you brats better show up on time at the station."

At this point the guild is dead silent but then they let out a huge cheer.

"Yeah one week in a resort with all the drinks I want." Cana yells.

"Resorts are manly." Elfman states.

"If you say man one more time I will turn you into stone." His new girlfriend Evergreen argued.

I just sighed to myself one whole week at the resort with everyone I don't know how I will be able to handle this.

*Time skip of two days*

**Erza's POV**

As I walk into the station I see many guild members lining up to board the train but what caught my eye was a argument going one between a certain dragon slayer, exceed and Solid Script mage.

"There is absolutely no way in hell am I getting on that...that death contraption" Gajeel whined.

"Come on Gajeel don't you want to go to the resort." Pantherlily said trying to coax Gajeel onto the train.

"Please Gajeel." Levy pleaded now going the attempt to get Gajeel on the train.

"Nooooooo." A very familiar male voice yelled suddenly from the entry way of the station pulling my attention from Gajeel and Levy.

"Come on Natsu," I heard a female voice state replaying to the males sudden outburst. "You and happy broke into my house at six in the morning to come get me you are getting on this train."

I looked over to see that female voice was belonging to a tired looking Lucy and Happy dragging Natsu along the floor. All his poor efforts where futile to her death grip on his jacket but he still keep kicking and yelling no as she dragged him to where Levy, Pantherilly and Gajeel where still arguing. Taking pity on both girls I made my way over and punched both of the dragon slayers in the stomach knocking them unconscious.

"Ahh... thanks." a nervous Levy said.

"Now maybe we can get on to the resort." I replied grabbing both boys and dragging them behind me onto the train. Soon the whole guild had arrived and we where off and bound for our destination but what we did not know was how this trip would change the guild as we know it.

_***Timeskip***_

**_Lucy'POV_**

Finally we got to the resort after five long hours. At least there was no complaining from Natsu and Gajeel since Erza knocked them out. I looked out my window at the resort. It was huge!

"Wow." I said as the train pulled up in the train station next to the resort. Yes this resort actually had a train station of it own!

"Well I guess we are here." Erza said standing up and went over to wake up the half awake dragon slayers. "Get up or you will be left on the train."

***Timeskip***

**Lucy's POV**

We walked into the resort and it was just as extravagant on the inside as it was on the outside. The were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, beautiful painting hanging on the walls and furniture that I would have expected to be at my old house. It was over all a great place for the guild to be with their destructive habits. While everyone was admiring things the master went to the front desk and got us checked in.

"Alright brats here is the list of rooms" He said startig to list of people.

I ended up rooming with Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, and Erza. While the boys formed a group of Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Romeo, Happy, and Pantherlily.

After figuring out the rooming situation all went up to our rooms to unpack and get ready to go to the beach.

**Natsu's POV**

I was exploring around wit the guys while waiting for Luce and the girls to come down so we could all go down to the beach together. That's when I found a funky looking wagon that did not match the rest of the resort.

"Ohhh, Happy look lets check out here." I said excitedly running to the wagon. When I got up to I found that it was a magic shop inside a wagon. I looked around the wagon till I found a interesting looking lacrama that I thought would be a great gift for Luce for only 1000 jewls.

"Hello see anything you like?" A woman's voice said from behind me.

"Yes what is this?" I said to the woman who I guessed must have been the owner of the wagon.

"It's a magic lacrama but I have no idea what it does." She replied.

"I'll take it" I said pulling out 1000 jewels .

"Very well I will wrap it up for you."

After she had wrapped it up I took it and started to head back to drop this off at Luce's room.

"Sir before you go remember be careful with the lacrama."

"I will." I reassured her and then went back to the hotel stopping first to write a quick note to go with the package.

"That's when I heard Happy sicker, "You Lllllliiiiiiikkkkeee Luce."

***Time Skip***

**Lucy's POV**

The girls and I plus Aries since I thought it would be nice to treat her to a beach were still finishing getting ready to go to the beach when we heard a knock on the door. When I went over to open it no one was there but there was a wrapped box with a note addressed to me. I picked up the pakage and brought it to my bed.

"Who was that Lu-can?" Levy asked.

"No body was there just this package and note addressed to me." I said puzzled.

"Well who is it form? Erza asked as I pulled the note off of the box and read it out loud.

Dear Lucy,

I bought this because it looked pretty and I thought you would like it.

From, Natsu

After reading the note I quickly unwrap the box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful lacrima that caught the light to make a rainbow inside of it.

"Wow." I said.

"Aww Lu-can Natsu bought you that." Levy cooed.

"That was sweet of him." Wendy said happily.

"Child calm down it was just a gift." Carla said scolding Wendy.

"But it sure is pretty." I said. "I wonder what it does?"

That's when I noticed another piece of paper inside the box. I put the lacrima down on the bed and pulled out the paper. It seemed to have some sort of spell on it.

"Its a spell but I can't read it." I say handing the paper over to a curious Levy.

"I know this language it reads these tales of love will help those who seek to find the truth hidden inside the heart through but also bring up wounds that lie deep within.

As if on cue the lacrima started to glow. As the glow brightened as the seven of us got pulled into the lacrima.

"Stupid Natsu!" was the last thing that I yelled before completely getting pulled into the lacrima into a different world.

* * *

**This will be my first series and this chapter is just the intro. I will be doing one chapter for each couple I chose (Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, Rowen, Cappy and Lories) that will be based of some movie and or story. Of cource they will not be the exact story lines of the story I will through some twists in to make some of them work. Anyways thanks for reading.**

**Sincerely****,**

** HeartInMusic**


	2. NaLu: Rapunzel

**Lucy's POV**

The Portal caused by the lacrama brought me to a black void.

"Hello, anybody there." I said worryingly but no matter how loud I yelled no one would answer. Where did everyone go? I wondered to myself. All of a sudden I say a light forming and I felt myself being pulled towards it. Suddenly there was a bright flash that caused me to out.

**Time skip**

"Ahh." I said as I shot up in bed. Wait why was I in a bed. The last thing I remember was being into the lacrama Natsu bought me. Starting to get worried I looked around the room for the other girls but no one was there. Wait this was not even the hotel room this my old room at the estate. How did I get her? My father lost this place before he died how can still be exactly the same? Thinking about my dad made me think about his and mom's deaths making me feel sad.

"Miss Lucy are you okay?" A maid called from outside the door. Wait how were there still maids here and why did she call me miss.

"Yes I'm just fine thank you." I replied.

"Well your father wants you downstairs in his office. Would you like help to get ready?" How is my father still alive. I thought he died several years ago while we were on Tenrou island.

"Yes please." I getting up out of the bed. I had to figure out what was going on and I figured the best way was to play along. But something about myself seemed off but I didn't know what.

The maid then proceed into room and over to the huge closet pulling out a pink dress. The same one I wore when I came back to talk to father after he Gajeel to take me from Fairy Tail. Seeing the dress made the memories of the past few years flash to my mind.

"There you go now you look beautiful." The maid said after finishing helping me dress. Getting up the courage I in the mirror in front of me. But what I saw gave me a shock. My hair was just about floor length and I had no guild mark.

"Ah, what day is today?" I asked her.

"July 2, X784."

That was the date that I meet Natsu in Hargeon. What is going on? I thought to myself.

"Miss are you sure you are all right you look a little pale."

"I'm fine"

"Well then you better get going you father does not like it when you are late."

"Yes of course." I said giving her a smile and started my journey to my father's office.

When I got there I knocked on the big wooden doors.

"Come in." I heard my fathers voice call so I entered the room.

"Hello father."

"Lucy I have gotten word that you were out exploring again. You know you are supposed to stay inside the mansion at all times."

Exploring? Staying at the mission? Why do I not remember any of things happening?

"You know the rules you must stay inside the mansion at all times. The world out there is not meant for someone like us."

My head was starting to hurt now with so many questions. Why had I not run away yet? Why is my dad being more controlling then normal? In fact how is he still alive? And what is up with my hair? That's when it hit me long hair, controlling parent, the need to go exploring, being trapped in the mansion. I was Rapunzel. So the lacrama did not send me in time it sent me to a alternate universe. Does that mean everybody is in some type of Fairy tale?

"Lucy have you been paying attention?"

"No sir."

"This is exactly why you can never find a husband. That will all change though because a partner of mine has offered his son's hand in marriage and I have accepted on you behalf. In two months you will get married and then you will produce a male heir for the company. "

"No! You do not own me. I will not get married to anyone. I want to see the world and learn magic." I blurted out.

"You will not talk back to me and you will be getting married in two months."

That was it I lost it and ran out of his office and back up to my room. I quickly changed into a less fancier dress and tried to look for my keys. They were hiding in the drawer where I usually kept then abut to my surprise I only had Aquarius, Taurus and Cancer. I had no idea what to do then. Should I stay or make a run for it. But before I could chose I heard a familiar voice come from outside the window.

"Hey Luce you there?" Natsu called from outside the window so I went over and yanked open the window to see him hiding in the pushes below.

"Natsu what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you the last thing I remember is surprising you with my present and the poof I am in your front yard."

"Where is Happy?"

"I don't know he was not there with me when I woke up."

"He must be in one.

"One what?"

"A fairy tale."

"Of course he is silly Luce, he is a fairy tail member after all."

"Not that kind of fairy tail you baka. A fairy tales as in the fantasy story."

"What does that mean you and I are in one? Cool Which one?"

"I figured out we must be in Rapunzel. My hair is down to the floor."

"Does that mean I can climb it. Luce throw down your hair."

"Wait no you baka I am not doing that."

"Come on Luce."

"No climb your fat self up here yourself."

"Okay." He said up to my window and hoping into my room. Although that is nothing new for him though. "Wow Luce your hair is long."

"Yeah I figured that out already."

"So if you are the princess Rapunzel does that mean that I am the the prince?"

"No you are the crazy pyro psychopath guy that talks to a cat."

"I already knew I was epic Luce no need to remind me."

"Baka."

"So haw does this story thing work? Do we have to live out the story or someth..."

"Miss Lucy who are you talking to?" A maid called from outside door.

"No one sorry to bother you."

"Well your Father demands that you go down stairs."

"Tell him I am not going down."

"Alright miss."

Tears started to form in my eyes my father wasn't any different in this world.

"Lucy are you okay?" Natsu said noticing my depressed state. Wait did he actually say my real name?

"No it's just this was how my dad was before I ran away. Its is just bringing back some bad memories that's all." I said giving him a little smile. "He called me to his office to tell me that he is going to marry me off to someone again. And I am scared if we don't make it out of her by then I will have to."

"Well then lets go. I can't have my Luce marrying a stranger."

"But..."

"Luce no buts lets get out of here and go on a adventure who cares what your dad say. I didn't let you go the first time he tried to take you away and I am not letting you go now. So get up and lets go." He said starting to climb out the window and holding his hand out for me to take.

"Alright." I said taking his hand only for him to yank me out of the window. I ended up falling and landing on top of him. Some prince Charming he is. "So what now?"

"Now we run." He says shoving me off and running down the street. Why do I even put up with him? I wonder before running off after him. We were just about out of eye sight from the house when I heard one of the male staff members was chasing us.

**Natsu's POV**

There was no way I was going to let Luce's father hurt her again. Not in this world or anyone. I was going to protect her if it cost me my life. When she smiles I can't help but stare which then makes me feel weird inside. And when she tries so hard to kick butt I can't help but feel like I am the one that is fighting. Hugh, this woman makes me feel so weird. Just thinking about her made me blush. That's when I heard a male chasing after us. Snap I thought getting away was going to be easy.

"Get on my back Luce."

"What, I am not getting on you back."

"Just get on already if you don't want to get caught."

"Alright." She said getting on my back piggy back style.

"Hold on tight. Fire dragon iron fist."

"Ahhhhh. Slow down idiot."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let you get hurt." she continued yelling at me for a while but then her screams turned into laughter. It made me smile to hear her laughing for once. I was going to protect that smile if it is the last thing I do.

When we finally seemed to be out of trouble I slowed down and allowed Lucy off of my back

"You okay?" I ask her as she hopes off my back.

"You tried to kill me. The crazy pyro psychopath tried to kill me." She answered.

"That's me your friendly neighborhood psychopath now with fire."

"Baka, so what do we do now oh great one?"

"I didn't think that through." I say causing a evil glare to come from Lucy.

"You just stole me away, tried to kill me and you had no reason for doing so."

"You know you love me Luce." That earned me a whack over the head by her fist which did not hurt at all. "Hey no hitting the psychopath how about a hug instead."

"Wait what? no!" She complained but it was too late I started to chase her around.

"Luce give me a hug."

"Hug yourself you dork."

We continued this for like another five minutes until I got a idea.

"Luce!" I screamed falling over like I had suddenly hurt myself bad. I lay perfectly still waiting for her to come closer.

"Natsu?" She said suspiciously. But I still did not move at all. I heard her get closer and closer now quickening her steps. "Natsu are you okay?" Finally she was close to me. When she bent down to help me I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a bear hug.

"I told you I wanted a hug."

"I thought you were hurt or something. Today has been bad enough." She says with tears in her eyes pushing me away.

"Luce I'm sorry I thought you needed a hu..." all of a sudden she pulled me into a hug again and started to cry.

"When I woke up today and dad alive it felt great but then he was back to being controlling. And then I say my guild mark was gone I thought I was back to being alone. I thought I would never get to see you again."

"Shhh, Lucy its okay. I will never leave you even if I have to fight across dimensions for you I will find you. I will always be there."

"Thank you Natsu." She says still sniffling a little.

"Don't worry princess your prince charming will always have there to rescue you. Or i guess your neighborhood pyro psychopath will be there to save you."

"Wow, way to kill the moment." She says laughing.

"Hey at least I get to hear that beautiful laugh of yours." This made us both blush. Did I really just say that out load?

"Ahh, thanks." She said not knowing what to say. Wow I am such a baka.

"No problem." After a few seconds of awkwardness I still had no idea where we should go. The guild seems not to exist in this world so that was out of the question. That also crossed off any jobs from the guild. I know "Hey Lucy, why don't we just go exploring. I know a great town we can go to."

"Should I trust you?"

"Come on it will be fun."

"Alright, lead the way."

"Trust me Lucy this will be fun."

Time skip

**Lucy's POV**

The whole time we were walking to the town I couldn't help but think of what Natsu said: "at least I got to hear that beautiful laugh of yours." Did he really think of me that way. Because of the way my dad treated me before I met fairy tail I didn't think a boy would never like me for me. They would like me for either my money or my looks. But Natsu called my laugh beautiful and he treats me like a partner. He is also muscular and his pink hair looks great on him. Thinking of this made butterflies flutter in my stomach. Forget if he is falling for me am I falling for him?

"We're here." Natsu says as we come up to a beautiful town. The houses are all beautiful little cottages and the town seems so lively. People were all walking around the market place. We walked into the town and i couldn't help but smile. But i soon felt a slight tug on my hair. It was caught up in some branches of a line of bushes lining the entrance.

"Natsu could use a little help here." I say trying to pull my hair free.

"Hold on Luce." He says coming over to free it.

Once it was free Natsu guided me over to the fountain and sat me down then he proceeded to braid my hair.

"I had no idea you knew how to braid hair Natsu."

"Erza forced me to learn a few years ago. If you want to learn Something never get her to teach you. I still have nightmares."

"She can't really be that scary..."

"Lucy never underestimate Erza and her scariness. Its evil!"

This made me alarmed and even more scared of the Titania. Suddenly I felt Natsu's hand brush over my neck sending shivers up my spine. The whole time he was braiding my hair not once did he tug on it. When I felt him finish I wondered how he was going to tie it at the end. That's when I remembered the spare ribbon I kept with my keys before I ran away so I fished it out and gave it to Natsu. He took the ribbon from my hand and tied off the braid and studied his master piece.

"Wait it is not complete yet be right back and don't look when I come back."

In like five minutes i heard him return and he sat back behind me and fiddled with my hair some more. When he was done I looked in the water at my reflection. The ribbon had been replaced with a pink one the same colour as my guild mark and he had also placed flowers of the same colour throughout my hair. Looking closer at the flowers I realized they actually had little flakes of red in them the same colour as fire. My hair looked beautiful. Who knew Natsu would be able to do something like that.

"Th..thanks." I said slightly embarrassed.

"No problem." He said blushing a little. "Lets get going now that the princess is safe from the evil bushes."

"Only you Natsu."

"Come on you know you love me."

"Whatever, lets get going." I say trying to avoid the last statement.

"Okay just follow me."

After a while of walking around we came upon a few stores that we looked around in for a few hours. In one i forced Natsu to try on some hats and stuff which in turn made him act like a super model. I don't think I ever laugh so hard.

"Natsu you are such a dork." I said. He had a pink hat on and was acting like a girly he picked up a crown that looked like it was made of ice and put it on.

"Look I look like the ice prick. My name is Gray and I strip because I am a ice prick with a stripping habit. I also have a fangirl who keeps stalking me and I have no idea why." He continued to act like Gray for a while before looking at the price tag. "I should buy this so he can channel his inner ice princess."

"I don't know if we can bring anything from this world to ours."

"Aww, wait what is this." He said pulling out a white hat like Gajeel's. "My name is Gajeel and I sing like a cat in dying but hey that is okay. Sho be do bop"

"Hahaha, Natsu stop your going kill me. Hahaha." As if on queue my stomach growled getting Natsu's attention. I forgot I didn't have breakfast or lunch yet and it was like 1:30 in the afternoon.

"Is somebody hungry?"

"Yeah kind of but do we have any money left? I mean you bought me the ribbon and flowers."

"Don't worry about it I have money. So if you are hungry just follow me I know a great place."

I followed him for a while through town until we got to the lake that was surrounding part of the town.

"This is the place." He said as we rounded the corner. All of a sudden there was a beautiful little building just on the shore of the lake. We walked up to it and Natsu opened up the door for me.

"Wow Natsu this place is beautiful." I said inside the building there were wooden tables of various sizes that reminded me a lot of the guild.

"Hello and welcome how many are dinning this afternoon." A waitress says to us as we walk in.

"Just two." Natsu answers and the waitress leads us to a little table in the back.

"Here are your menus and I will take your orders when you are ready." The waitress said before leaving us alone.

Natsu ended up ordering chicken and I ordered the same since I had no idea what to order. When we got the food it was delicious almost as good as Mira's cooking. After we finished it was like 2:30 so Natsu paid then we walked back into town. As we we were walking along we could here music coming from the the direction of the town square.

"Come on Lucy lets check this out." Natsu said running towards the noise. When we reached the square we realized it was a dance. There was people of all ages dancing around and we decided to watch for a while.

**Natsu's POV**

I noticed how Luce was watching the people with enthusiasm. Did she want to dance? I decided to at least ask so I stood up and offered her my hand.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance my lady?" I say as official as I could.

"Certainly kind sir the pleasure is all mine." She said grabbing my hand. We the joined the group of people dancing to the music.

We danced for a while and soon Luce's face was lightened with her beautiful smile. How I loved that smile.

After a few hours of dancing the music stopped and everyone looked exhausted. But Lucy looked as happy as could be. By now it had to be close to 5:00 just enough time to do one last thing with her before we had to find some were to sleep. And what Lucy does not know it when we were shopping I Bought her a gift since the lacrama was a terrible gift.

"That was fun Natsu."

"The fun has only started I have one last trick up me sleeves." I said turning around and starting to walk back in the direction of the lake. I forgot today was the celebration of the sun day in this town that means later tonight they are going to release lanterns into the sky. I planned on renting us a boat so that Luce can see the beautiful sky as it lite up. But then again there was my motion sickness. No for Luce I would suck it up. I am a real man!

As we neared the boat docks I told Lucy to wait for me and close her eyes. I went down and rented a boat. I had already bought the lanterns for us when we were at the store. Then I went over to Luce and lead her down to the docks.

"Keep your eyes closed." I tell him."Okay open them."

**Lucy's POV**

I opened my eyes when Natsu said to find us by a boat at the docks.

"Your carriage awaits." Natsu said holding out his hand to help me into the boat.

"We are getting in that but what about your motion sickness."

"I know I am felling sick already but this is for you so I can put up with it for an hour." He says giving me a worried grin. I could tell he was hating this decision already.

"We don't have to do this you know"

"Luce I already payed the money for it and for you I can suck it up."

"Okay." I say grabbing his hand as he helped me into the boat and hoped in himself. But to my surprise he did not act as the boat bopped up and down. He even proceeded to even grab the oars and start to row.

"Natsu how are you not dying right now."

"Trust me Luce I am." he says now looking sick but still kept trying to row.

"Natsu you know I what ever you have planned we could probably do it from land."

"No, i'm fine." He looked even sicker now and I could tell the rowing was not helping.

"At least let me row."

"Okay." He says giving me the oars and before flopping over.

I rowed us out to the middle of the lake but had no idea what to do then.

"Natsu you sure you are okay?"

"Just peachy Luce just at the front of the boat there are two lanterns get them please."

"Why do we need lanterns?"

"You will see."

I reached up into the front of the boat and located the lantern. They both were purple with a sun design on the.

"What are they for?" I asked.

"Just wait a few more seconds."

All of a sudden I could see lanterns all over the place light up and be released into the sky.

"Pass them over Luce." Natsu said so I passed him the lanterns and he lite them up and gave me back one. We both released them into the sky at the same time and the lanterns floated up with the rest of them. It was beautiful each lantern looked like a star in the sky.

"Natsu thank you."

"For what?"

"For bringing me to Fairy Tail, for saving me every time I need it, for everything you did today and for making me smile."

"No problem Luce your my partner and I want to do this for you."

"Thanks though."

"I do have one more surprise for you though." He then pulled out a little box out of his pocket. "The lacrama present was such a terrible present so I picked you up something when we were looking around so here." He said raising the box up to me and then quickly flopping back over in sickness once I took the box.

I opened the box to find a tiara from the store we were at earlier.

"Since you are a princess today I thought the princes needed a tiara." Natsu mumbled.

"Thanks." I said putting it in my hair. It was a strange gift giving my age but today was a strange day and he was right today I guess I am a princess.

**Natsu's POV**

Luce looked beautiful just like a real princess right now. She deserved it too. She was beautiful and smart and just plain amazing. I was falling for my partner. But there is no way that someone like her could ever love someone like me. I mean she is so gentle and smart and then I am rough and destructive. She would never fall for me.

**Lucy's POV**

I noticed Natsu had been watching me for a while Now. I wonder what he is thinking. Even though he was a baka and destroyed everything he is still the best thing that even happened to me. He is handsome, fun and thoughtful. Anybody would be lucky to love him. But I am just his partner plus all i am is a wimp who can't do anything for my self. He would never fall for me.

It was starting to get late so I began to row back to the docks. But we had no idea that when we would get there my father and his men would be waiting there to take me away.

"Lucy thank goodness you are alright. See officer that is the man who kidnapped my daughter." My father yelled as we neared the docks. That's when I noticed that there was two officer standing beside my father and there was more in a boat behind us.

"No I will not go home and Natsu did not kidnap me I went voluntarily."

"Lucy Heartfilia you do as I say. That boy is a criminal who was paid to kidnap you."

"Natsu would never do that to me." I say as the other boat trapped us between it and the docks.

"Miss we have a warrant from the magic council to take this man in to custody." One of the boatman said.

"Luce don't do it I will protect you." Natsu said trying to get u. He lite his hand on fire ready to attack the boatman. But instead of attacking them his motion sickness toke over and he fell out of the boat.

"Natsu!" I said trying to get over to him without flipping the boat. But I was to late the boatman had already got to him. "Father why are you doing this?"

"Its time to come home Lucy where you belong." He replied.

I knew I had been caught. The boatman pulled my boat back to the docks. I was holding back tears. When we got back to the docks they tried to help me out of the boat but I pulled away. I did not want anything to do with them.

"Time to go home Lucy." My father said guiding me to the awaiting carriage. As the carriage pulled away I looked through the window and saw them beating up Natsu. "Natsu!" I cried to myself.

**Time skip**

**Lucy's POV**

I cried my eyes out of night. In the morning a maid helped me dressed then my father called me to his office.

"Lucy I have good news the wedding has be pushed forward we are leaving for a train tonight." My father said when I entered his office.

"Yes father." I said but in my head I was screaming to myself to run.

"About yesterday the magic council has found Natsu guilty and he will be hung tomorrow."

My face went white. Hu...hun...hunged!? No this can not be happening I thought to myself

"Now go have the maids help you pack. You are excused."

"Yes sir." I say as I turned and left the room. When I was outside his office I ran to my room and fell to the floor crying. Natsu was going to be hung and I was to be married tomorrow. That stupid Lacrama. The spell said it was supposed to help us find our true love. But all it has done was slap me in he face and steal things away from me.

"Miss are you okay?" A maid said as she entered my room. "I was instructed to help you pack for your trip."

"Thank you." I said as I began to look around for stuff to pack. The whole time I was running around the maid was just standing there looking at me.

"Miss Lucy how are you doing?"

"Fine thanks but I need some help packing so could you please get some dresses out of my closet please." I fake smiled to the maid but she just looked at me and frowned.

"Miss Lucy I knew you since you were a baby and I have never once seen you like this besides when your mother died. Your mother would have never wanted something like this for you she always wanted you to be happy. That man is obviously your love so go to him Lucy. Being such a friend to your mother I know she would want you to do the same." The maid sternly said.

She was right I needed to go save Natsu. I changed my outfit, tied my hair up, grabbed my keys and I grabbed a hood and put it on. The maid then helped me through my window. "Thank you." I whispered and then ran off to go rescue Natsu.

**Natsu's POV**

I woke up in a cell with a major head ache. Wait where is Lucy? That's right her father took her back to her house to get married. I had to go save her but how did I get out of here. That's when I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Hey prisoner, the magic council has decided on your punishment for your crimes. You are going to be hung in a few hours. Enjoy your meal." He laughed as he came up to my cell and threw some bread into my cell. "Eat up rat."

"Let me see Lucy." I demand.

"We have strict orders from her father that we are to keep you sicko away from her. Now eat your bread you die in like five minutes."

"I ain't hungry."

"Very well then get up you dirty rat we are going to the gallows." He said opening the door and dragging me out of the cell.

I knew I had to escape now if I wanted to ever see Lucy again. Magic was out of the question since they had put magic canceling cuffs on my wrist. Was this the end? We rounded a corner and I saw the courtyard with the gallows. A lump formed in my throat. I was to young to die. We reached the gallows and the guard put the noose around my neck and held the other end of the rope. Ready to hang me as soon as they were given the order.

"Natsu Dragneel you have been sentenced to death by the council for your many crimes including the kidnapping of Lucy Heartfilia. Do you have any last requests?" A council member said.

"Let me see Lucy!" I demanded.

"Very well no requests then Natsu Dragneel by the orders of the council I order you to death."

Suddenly the noose got really tight forcing me into the air restricting my air supply. I was going to die. I thought back on my life. I had no regrets besides right now leaving everyone. No that is a lie I did have regrets I didn't tell how much I loved her smile, her laugh, he cute little one ponytail, the way she cared for her spirits. I didn't tell Lucy how much I love her.

"Stop." I heard a voice yelling. That voice sounded familiar it belonged to Lucy.

No why is she her? She was not supposed to see me die.

**Lucy's POV**

I managed to catch a carriage to the hall. From there I ran around until I found the cells. But Natsu was no were to be found. That is when I heard voices coming from a courtyard. I fallowed the voices and came upon a hanging. Natsu's hanging!

I had to think of a plan and fast. I know "open gate of the giant crab cancer."

"Ebi, whats up baby?"

**Cancer's POV**

When I got summoned by Lucy I ended up in a courtyard. But something was not alright. Lucy was crying.

"Baby what's wrong? Ebi." I asked but that when I saw it Natsu was being hanged. I already knew what to do without Lucy's command. I ran up and cut Natsu down in one move. I picked him up and Lucy and I ran.

I passed Natsu to Lucy and got ready to fight. But thankfully the guards that new what was going on were all behind us. We just keep running avoiding more and more guards as we went. Finally we got outside but I did not leave Lucy yet I needed to stay with her.

**Lucy's POV**

We ran out of the building and into town. I was carrying a now unconscious Natsu. Please be alright I thought to myself. Finally we came to a little alleyway were it was safe to hide. As soon as we got there I laid Natsu down and checked his pulse. But I couldn't feel anything.

"Natsu, please no don't you die. Don't you dare die on me. " I say falling on top of his body and crying. Cancer put his hand on my shoulder and I turned around and hugged him. I needed someone that did not want to hurt me right now.

"Ebi, I'm sorry baby I wish there was something that I could do. "

After I cried for a while in Cancer's arms I let him go back to the spirit world. Now that we were alone I went back over to Natsu's body and fell on top of him.

"Please come back to me." I cried and placed a kiss on his now cold lips. I never got to tell him that I loved him even if he was a crazy pyro with cat issues. I was in love with Natsu Dragneel.

All of a sudden his body started to glow.

"Natsu, no don't disappear on me. Don't leave me alone like my family did. I need you." But no mater how much I screamed I could do nothing to stop him from disappearing. Soon his who body was gone leaving me all alone. "Natsu!" I cried with tears pouring down my face. But what I did not notice was my own body was starting to disappear. The world began to go black as I feel to the floor and closed my eyes. I didn't care what was going on all I wanted was Natsu.

Natsu Dragneel the man who saved me many times as well as the man that managed to steal my heart away. No he was not the man who stole my heart he was the one who found my broken heart and gave me part of his to fix it with.

**Time Skip**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up and once again I was in the magic void. But I did not care Natsu was dead so I just closed my eyes again not caring what would happen.

"Luce. Luce. Luce. Luce. Luce." Okay why am I hearing his annoying nickname for me now. I opened my eyes to see a person leaning over me. This surprised me so I punched him in the face."Luce ow, give a dead man a break would you."

"Natsu? Oh my gosh Natsu!" I screamed realizing who the guy was. "How are you still alive?"

"It takes more than the magic council to kill me. I am super Natsu!"

"Baka, why did you leave me?"

"I didn't want to it was just that after I passed out I ended up here. You know you took a long time to get here."

"But where is here? Wait this must be inside the portal inside the lacrama the connect our world to that one."

"You are such a little nerd sometimes Luce." Natsu said giving me a hug. "By the way I heard everything you said to me earlier." That made me blush. "Don't worry I love you too." He said smacking our lips together. "I'm sure kissing me now is better than kissing a dead body." Natsu said between kisses.

"Way to ruin the moment."

"You know you love me Luce."

"What ever your still the crazy neighborhood pyro psychopath with cat issues. "

"No Luce I am your crazy neighborhood pyro psychopath with cat issues." He said finishing off his sentence with a kiss.

"I love you Natsu Dragneel."

"Love you too Luce."

I guess the spell was wrong I didn't find my heart I had it all along. No I found my true love. Even if it was a pyro with cat issues.

* * *

Well shout out to my amazing friend XoKris10oX. She is the reason I write fan fictions so I thought I would add her in here. She for some reason calls me the friendly neighborhood psychopath and I have no idea why.


	3. RoWen: Peter Pan

**Wendy's POV**

I opened my eyes to see I was now in a dark room.

"Is...anyone...here?" I asked. I am afraid of being in the dark by myself. Usually I have Carla with me or someone else so I'm not afraid. Carla has told me many times that I had to grow up and get over this fear but I just can't. Besides I don't really want to grow up.

All of a sudden a bright light flashed, jolting me my thoughts. When the light dimmed I realized I was in my bed with my nightdress on.

"Carla?" I yelled hoping to get an answer but I heard nothing as I felt fear hit the pit of my stomach.

_'Where is she?'_ I thought to myself. I got out of my bed and searched the house but there was no sign of my exceed anywhere.

I was getting scared. I went through a magical portal that must been caused by Natsu-san's lacrima and now, I was alone.

_Can it get any worse?! _I thought in frustration.

As if on cue, I managed to trip over the rug on the floor.

"Owe that hurt!" I said laying face down on the floor. If Carla saw this she would be scolding me for being so clumsy. I know Carla seems to be very strict and judgmental but she kept me together through the years. I had no idea where I would be if I did not have her.

Getting up off the floor, I made the choice just to go back to bed. It was still dark out and Carla was probably just out somewhere with Happy. On the way to the bed I caught my reflection in the mirror.

My guild mark was gone!

This made memories of when I lost all my friends at Cait Shelter appear in my mind like a perfect image. No please! Not this again! I can't loss my friends... no they are more than friends.. they are family... I can't go through losing my family again.

"I don't want to be alone!" I yelled as I ran and collapsed on my bed.

"Where.. is... every...one?" I cried between sobs.

About 5 minutes into my crying I heard a tap at my window. What is that? I trembled, thinking if someone was here to harm me. And of course, I was alone at the moment. Tonight wasn't my night...

"Ahhh!" I screamed when I heard the noise once again. I turned to look the window and saw a figure outside. At first I couldn't see who it was. It was just a silhouette. I couldn't make out any of their features at first until the moon shined down through my window. At that very moment, I knew this figure was none other than my friend, Romeo.

"Romeo!" I gasped as I rushed over to unlock my window. I felt good to know someone was still around so I was not alone.

"Wendy!" Romeo said as I opened the window. Wait... My window is on the second floor, how is he able to get up here?

"Romeo, how were you able to reach the window?" I asked him.

"You would not believe me if I told you... I CAN FLY!"

"Flying...? But how is that possible?"

"I don't know. All I know is I was waiting with the guys for you girls to get ready for the beach and poof! I ended up outside of Fairy Hills. I saw your light on so I tried to climb up to your window but I ended up slipping and falling to the ground. But before I could fall to my death, I was flying! I also have this tiny jar of sparkly magic!" He said giving the little jar around his neck a shake.

"That is weird." I said. We sat in silence on my bed till I remembered my guild mark. "Romeo do you still have your guild mark?"

"Of course..." Romeo looked at me like I was crazy at first until he went to look at his shoulder. His guild mark disappeared too! "What?! It's not there! What is going on Wendy?"

"I don't know. Natsu-san bought a magic lacrima for Lucy-san but when we opened it there was a note that contained a magic spell. It caused the lacrima to glow and we ended up here. I have no idea where anyone else is." I started to cry again. I hated being left alone. But Romeo is going to think I am some of cry baby.

"Shh Wendy~ It's alright, I know the feeling of thinking you're alone. I almost lost my father once to some Balkans and the when everyone went missing on Tenrou island I felt lonely. Besides, you have me! And if I learned one thing from Fairy Tail is that we do not leave one another. We will find everyone I promise."

This made me happy. Romeo was not judging me for acting childish. "Okay!" I stated looking in his protective and determined eyes. "Thank you Romeo."

"Now where to go?" Romeo pondered out loud causing him to float in the air. "I know why not go to the guild and look around to see if anyone is there."

"Okay!" I say happily we were going to see everyone and get this thing sorted out.

The whole time we were walking I noticed that Romeo seemed a little out of it. He just must be worried. I mean I am too but that didn't seem like the cause. I hope he is alright.

When we neared the guild I realized I had forgotten to change my clothes. This made me go red in the face. Why was I so stupid to forget?! And now Romeo and the whole town had seen my PJs.

"Wendy are you okay?!" Romeo asked in alarm. "Are you sick? your face is all red."

"Yeah... I'm fine... I... just... umm... realized that... uh.. I am... still in my PJs." I said, embarrassment present in my voice.

"Oh, umm well... would you like my vest to cover yourself up with?"

"No, I wouldn't want to make you.." I tried to say but before I could say anything he gave me his vest to put on. Well this is awkward.

**Romeo's POV**

I was cold but I did not want Wendy to be embarrassed by walking around town in her PJs. I promised to protect her just like how Natsu is always protecting Lucy and that defiantly includes protection from peeping perverts. Especially considering her PJs are a cute little nightgown but I have to admit, it does make Wendy look cute. What?! Why am I thinking this?! I think whatever is going on is making me sick since recently I have been feeling excessively warm, confused, and flustered. Yeah that's right I am probably just starting to get sick from the affects of the portal.

But I mean just the way her dark blue hair dances around her face and her shy personality makes me smile. I hate how most people look down on her or tease her making me feel like punching their faces in and teaching them not to make fun of a girl, especially Wendy. Hugh, where are these feelings coming from? She is technically seven years older than me and we hardly know each other. I wish there was someone in the guild mature enough for me to talk to. Only this is Fairy Tail. Mature isn't exactly something in their vocab.

Thankfully, we reached the guild before I could make a foul over myself. We walked up to the doors and, being the gentlemen I am, I opened up the door for Wendy and she gave me a cute smile in return. That's when my brain died. Ugh, I got to stop thinking about Wendy like this! Wendy is just nakama and we are trying to figure out where everyone is.

"Hey anyone here?" Wendy called out as she opened the guild doors but the guild looked and was deserted. It was eerie quiet without everyone being loud and making noises.

"Uhh, Romeo are you coming in?" Wendy asked puzzled. I then realized I had been standing there holding the door open for some time now.

"Yeah, sorry I just have finding everyone on the brain and it is distracting me. I lied and shut the door topping off my lie with a fake smile.

"Ohh, Okay. I understand it is lonely without everyone here. But we will find them I know we will." She said, returning my fake smile with a bright smile that could have lit up a room.

"Yeah we will find them."

We looked around for ten minutes and we couldn't find any trace of a human being. That's when I heard a scream coming from the back room. I ran to find Wendy on the floor covered in books.

"Wendy!"

"Haha, sorry I fell off the ladder looking at the books. Sorry to worry you." She smiled sheepishly.

"Haha as long as you are okay it is no problem... Hey what's that?" I said pointing out a page that was on the floor beside Wendy.

"It's a map of Tenrou island." She said. "Maybe Mavis is around and would know what is going on."

"If she actually in this world." I said which made Wendy frown and my heart snap. I shouldn't had said that. "Even if she isn't I'm sure we can find someone I already said for you not to worry, I will get you back to everyone." I said which made her smile again.

"So how do we get to Tenrou there are no boats which go to the island." She asked.

"I can fly us there If you trust me but I don't know how long I can carry two people."

"Romeo can I see the jar again." She said with determination on her face as I handed her the jar. She then went to the wall and found a book. What is she doing? Is she performing some sort of dark magic? I knew Dragon Slayers were crazy!

"Fairies." I read the title out loud. Oh, I guess there will be no dark magi after all.

"If I am correct, I believe this is very rare fairy dust which, as you said, can make people fly... aha here it is _'Fairy dust: a rare dust that comes from the magic of fairies that when poured onto the body of a human can make that human fly. The human must believe in fairies though and think happy thoughts for the dust to work'_." She read out loud and then handed me back the jar.

"So you ready for this?" I asked her as I opened the bottle.

"Sure." She said shutting her eyes.

I then poured the sketchy sparkly dust onto my friend placing the remaining dust in the jar around her neck. Well it was nice knowing her. But to my surprise as soon as the dust touched her head she began to levitate off of the ground.

"That's it Wendy just think happy thoughts." I said excitedly.

"Okay." She said and after a few minutes of her concentrating she soon began to lift in the air.

"You're doing it Wendy!" I said as soon as she floated up and hit the ceiling.

"Uhhh...Now that I am up here I am not too sure about this..." She said nervously. So to comfort her I floated up next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I know you can do it. Besides I will be right here beside you the whole time. We don't have to leave right away as soon as your ready we can head off."

She took a few deep breaths. "Okay ready." she said with a sudden change of voice into her more determined, stronger personality. She no longer had a look of fear in her eyes instead, it was replaced by a fire, fueled by her determination to find the guild.

Truth be told this is the side of Wendy I love the most. The side where she stops caring about embarrassing herself or being scarred and becomes a deadly women with dragon skills.

_Stop being such a pervert like dad_. I told myself when I realized what I was thinking which was also making me blush. _I hope Wendy does not notice._

**Time skip**

**Unknown Character's POV**

My crew and I have been told that Tenrou Island holds many treasures for those able to traverse the dangerous waters. Haha, that's nothing for a crew like mine. We are the notorious hooked pirates and I am the captain. Captain Hook. And no I do not have a hook for a hand I am a pirate not a monster.

"Captain we are coming up on the island now." My first mate Smee said wringing his hat through his hands.

Smee wears a ridiculous red hat that whenever he gets nervous he wrings it through his hands.

"What's the matter Smee."

"Well Captain..."

"WE ARE NOT ALONE!" The lookout yelled while he was pointing to something in the sky.

I looked up to see to children who were flying in the sky towards the island. No big deal we can destroy them if need... wait these children were flying!

The only way they could fly is if they had magic or fairy dust an either way both could get me a lot of money on the black market.

"New plan get the treasure and the kids but I want them alive. Do you hear me?" I asked.

"Aye captain!" They all yelled in synchronization.

But suddenly I felt really weird as I heard this ticking.

_Tick, tick, tick tick. _

As each tick sounded I flinched. I knew what that ticking was. The beast crocodile that ate my hand and my alarm clock. Now it licks its lips at my sight wanting more of me.

"Smeee!" I shouted climbing on smee for help. "Please Smee don't let him get me. Oh, Smee please save me." I say shoving him towards the crocodile.

"Shame on you upsetting the poor captain. Now go away we are not a free lunch. That"s right go away now. Shoo." Smee said shooing away the crocodile. Once it was gone I noticed the whole crew was starring at me.

"Get back to work!" I demand trying to regain my composer.

**Wendy's POV**

We reached the island over night with no problems other than a lot of awkward silence throughout most of the journey. Part of the reason was I just had no idea what to say most of the time and the other is that I have a slight crush on Romeo and I didn't want to say anything embarrassing. Oh, well he probably will never look at me in that way anyways.

Focusing back on the island it made me think back on the S class trail. Doranbolt and I were nowhere near getting S class but it was fun. Well minus the part where we got trapped on the island for seven years.

"Ahh..Wendy do you actually know were Mavis's grave is?" Romeo asked.

"N..o.." I said sheepishly.

"Well I guess we better start looking. I had no idea the island would be this big."

"Alright!" I said with determination. "Umm, Romeo?"

"Yes."

"How do we get down now?"

"Just land I guess that's how I did it before."

"Okay." I said as we began our decent. However just as soon as we were about to hit the ground a strong gust of wind blew me into Romeo causing me to lose control of my flying. I braced myself for a fall and got ready to catch myself with my magic but to my surprise I felt to arms wrap around me.

"I got you Wendy." Romeo said hugging me tight and lowering us to the ground making me bush. When we landed I expected him to let go right away but instead we lingered in the hug.

"Ahhh... Romeo?" I asked feeling my cheeks go red.

"Sorry... sorry." he said letting go as quick as he could.

_Wait was he bushing too?_ We stood there for like 5 minutes in a awkward silence just looking at the ground.

"We should go look." Romeo said breaking the silence.

"Yeah." I said not having anything else to say.

We walked around the island for an hour but had no luck in finding the grave.

"Hugh... I wish we would find Master Mavis's grave I feel like we are jut wandering around in circles." Romeo complained. "It's so hot even I can feel the heat and I can play with fire."

"I thought it would be easier..." I began to say

"Arr, you kids look like you are lost." We heard a voice say.

"Who is there? You are on sacred ground belonging to the Fairy Tail guild and you are trespassing on them. I must ask you to leave." Romeo stated with a little anger in his voice.

"No you are the ones trespassing on the great guild the hooked pirates plan." a different voice said from behind us.

"We wish you no trouble your guild just cannot be here." I say to the voices.

"Wendy get ready to fight." Romeo whispered to me as two men jumped down from the trees surrounding us.

"Purple flame!" Romeo yelled summoning his magic.

"Sky dragon...roar!" I yelled summoning my own magic.

But instead of usual tornado that comes with my magic I was barely able to produce a small gust of wind. And looking over at Romeo I saw that he was having troubles with his own magic. His usual purple flames where now hardly more than a spark.

"Us pirates are more than just pirates we too have the access to magic." The pirate that I have decided is pirate 1 said.

That's when I noticed that pirate 1 was holding a small lacrima in their hand that must be draining our magic.

That's when Romeo lunged at pirate 1 trying to use hand to hand combat rather than magic.

_I can't just stand here at watch him do all the work. _I thought running at the second pirate.

"Oh, two little brats are coming to battle us I am so scared." the that I was battling pirate said. I threw a couple punches around his head but he was easily dodging. So I tried kicking him but that worked just as well.

"Haha silly girl now I will show you what a real fight looks like." He said picking me up by my hair and throwing me across the ground. I just lay on the ground still hoping I could play the injured and knocked out cards to fool the pirates.

"WENDY!" I heard Romeo screamed which caused him to lose focus and the pirate to gain the complete upper hand. he quickly took advantage of this moment and kicked Romeo in the gut.

"Hugh!" Romeo screamed doubling over in pain giving the pirate a clear shot to his head.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, grrrrrr!" Romeo screamed falling to the ground but then getting up to try to lunge at the pirate again. But however the pirate was able to dodge the lunge tripping Romeo in the process causing him to smash in the ground. The pirate then picked him up and smashed him to the ground s few times. The last time however Romeo's body now knocked out lay there completely limp and still.

"Got the boy." I heard pirate 1 yelled to the other pirate. "How comes the girl?"

"Got her knocked out and ready to bring to the boss. Haha, boss is going to ecstatic when he finds out we have both of them and the fairy dust." The other pirate said grabbing me and hoisting me onto his shoulder. If I had my magic right now I would have beat both of them but right now I was helpless slung on the man's shoulder. Just like the helpless little girl I always am.

**Time skip**

**Wendy's POV**

We have been walking around for I don't know how long and I am getting relay uncomfortable slung on this guy. But I can't move if I want to stay safe.

"Hey look at this it's that grave where that legendary fairy girl is buried." Pirate 1 said going up to the grave which must be Master Mavis's.

"Also where the treasure is supposed to be buried idiot." Pirate 2 said dumping Romeo and I onto the grave then hitting the other pirate on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Pirate 1 complained.

"For being idiot now look for the treasure and stop gawking about magical fairy girls who do not exist." Pirate 2 said.

"Aye captain." Pirate 1 said with a sneer going off followed by pirate 2 to look for the treasure.

"Master, Master Mavis please if you are there it's Wendy from Fairy Tail Romeo and I need your help." I whispered to the grave not wanting the pirates to hear me. But after a few minutes nothing happened. It was just as I thought Master Mavis wasn't here either. Romeo and I were completely alone here to fend for ourselves and we were not in a good position.

"Please master we need somebody..." I was saying until I heard the pirates coming back.

"Boss will be especially happy of us now. We manage to find everything the kids, the dust and the treasure." Pirate 1 said carrying boxes of treasure. Pirate 2 was carrying less boxes but that left him room to sling both of us on his shoulder again. But it was even more uncomfortable this time because I had to snuggle into Romeo's unconscious body which made me want to blush.

**Time skip**

**Wendy's POV**

After another long time of walking we came across the pirates ship sitting in the water.

_Oh no_. I thought to myself as we were carried on board.

"Captain we got everything for you" Pirate 2 called out as we boarded.

"You guys can't do anything but swab the deck. Give me one good reason why should I expect you two to be able to get me not only but the treasure but the kid too." The captain said as he came out to the boat deck. "Wow, you guys did actually get everything. Maybe you are not as pathetic as I thought."

"Thanks captain, just as you ordered we found the kids and the treasure and all at the same time." Pirate 1 said dumping the treasure in front of the captain followed by pirate 2 dumping his treasure and our body's onto the deck.

_What should I do? _I thought to myself. _I wish Romeo wasn't knocked out I could do with some help._

"Do you have the dust too?" The captain asked.

"It's around the little girl neck." Pirate 1 stated.

Then I felt someone grab the bottle around my neck and I took the chance and bite the guy's hand.

"Ahhh you little brat." The captain screamed grabbing his hand. "Someone knock her out." He then yelled to his men.

I stood up quickly and took a fighting position. "Sky dragon's roar." I said trying my magic again but it was not as strong as usual as I was only able to trip the guys and send them to the other side of the boat.

_Okay got to come up with a quick plan. I know..._

I quickly grabbed Romeo's body and ran to the edge of the boat.

_Hugh, Romeo you are heavier than you look. _I thought as I opened the jar on my neck and then got ready to jump off the boat with Romeo on my back.

"What are you doing get the girl." The Captain yelled and the crew obeyed surrounding me ready to grab me at any moment.

"No one will hurt the children." I heard a voice suddenly call from out on the water. I looked up to see who the voice belonged to and saw none other than Master Mavis.

"Wendy! How are you and Romeo doing?" She called out to me switching his attention from the men to Romeo and I.

_But I thought no Fairy Tail members are in this realm and she didn't answer me when I needed her. How is she here now? _I thought in my head.

"Master Romeo is hurt and those men..."

"I know these are the men that stole the Tenrou island treasure." She said coming closer to us and the boat. "Kind pirate I am asking that you give back the treasure as it belongs to the island and unhand the children."

"No I am not leaving this island empty handed." The captain yelled at Mavis.

"Very well then we must take it from you." She then began to lift her hands but before she could use her magic the jar around my neck began to glow.

"Fairy dust!" Mavis gasped realizing what it was.

The dust began to glow more and started to flow out of the jar surrounding us in glitter. Suddenly it began so swirl into a shape and began to form together in the most beautiful sight.

"A fairy!" I whispered not being able to believe what I was seeing.

It looked almost exactly like the fairy from our symbol with a green dress, clear glass like wings as well as beautiful blond hair. It's skin was a tan colour and it had a tail protruding from its dress. (like Tinkerbelle but with a tail)

"My name is Tinkerbelle and I have been called to your aid by your friend and my Master. But your Master Mavis was the one who summoned me with her fairy magic. I will explain later." She said to me quickly. "For know let me take care of these Pirates. Fairy's magic Fairy dust."

A dust began to form on the ship around the men and I.

"Ahhhh... what is this stuff." The men cried and ran around trying to escape the dust. But soon they all fell to the ground one by one like domino pieces. Although the dust did not harm Romeo and I. When we were sure that all of the men were down we grabbed the treasure and we all went back to Mavis's grave to but it back to its original place. Since both Tinkerbelle and Mavis could not carry anything Tinkerbelle used fairy dust to make everything float behind us except for Romeo who I carried but that's not saying I had some help from fairy dust to make him lighter.

When we had everything back where it belonged we all sat down for some explanations. Apparently because Romeo was in distress it made Tinkerbelle aware of the situation. Then when Mavis tried to use her Fairy magic it summoned Tinkerbelle to help us. I wasn't to interested in explanations though I was more worried about Romeo who was still out cold.

"Romeo you really should wake up soon." I told him giving his body a little shake.

"Don't worry Wendy he is alright I can feel it since he is my master" Tinkerbelle said, "Or at least for the time being."

""What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"Well you two are not from this world and when you return to your world Romeo will no longer be my master." Tinkerbelle stated.

"So we can go home." I said excitedly happy to finally go home.

"When Romeo wakes up and I know just the thing to do that." Mavis said with cheer.

"Just like in my story, Peter Pan, the two children, Pan and Wendy, hide their feelings for one another and it ends up in them never getting their complete happy endings. But that is not the same case for you..." Tinkerbelle was trying to say until I interrupted her.

"But we do not have the same feelings for each other. And besides if we do they are not very strong." I said disappointingly.

"No you doubt yourselves." Mavis stated. "These stories are only meant for couples. Why do you think that no one else is here? Each couple gets their own story so that they can get help realizing their feelings and no one else from the guild can interfere. The guild is not the greatest at doing so."

"Then how are you here Mavis?" I asked.

"You two are children just yet and you needed a little help. So I was allowed to come here and besides I am not a technical guild member." She said laughingly.

"Alright so how do I wake up Romeo?"

"With the thing that Peter gave Wendy as a promise in the story." Tinkerbelle said.

I thought hard for a while on what that could be and when I figured it out it made me blush.

"A k...kis...kiss" I said both feeling both embarrassed and scared.

"Yup." Mavis said cheerfully.

_Well if it gets us home what is one peck on the check?_ I thought as I made my way to Romeo's body and kneeled down on the ground beside him. I took a big breath and then pecked him on the cheek and waited for something to happen.

After a few moments Tinkerbelle began to once again glow and turn back into Fairy dust which collected around Romeo and I. It began to spin faster and faster until I too passed out and lay beside Romeo.

**Captian's POV**

When we all woke up we all quickly raced to get into a life raft away from this dust. But as I went to exit the boat I heard a familiar sound.

_Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick._

Flinching at the sound made me fall off of the boat and into the crocodile's mouth.

"Smee!" I screamed as I escaped the croc's mouth only to run into it again.

When I escaped this time I had my alarm clock in my hand. "Ahh!" I screamed as I threw it back into the Croc's mouth.

Now I began swimming for my life as the croc gained on me. It tried biting me several times but I managed to dodge them. Then it tried eating me whole so I used my legs to keep it's jaws open as I screamed.

"Smee!" I screamed out for help.

But the croc shut its mouth sending me skipping on the water.

"Smeee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee." i cried as I skipped across the water calling for Smee the croc following behind me. But some how on one of my skips I managed to skip under the boat. Now I was skipping across the water being followed by the croc who was being followed by the boat.

"Captain, captain, captain, captain." Smee would cry after every time I skipped on the water. That is how we continued me,, who is trying to stay alive, being followed by the croc who is trying to eat me, who is being followed by Smee, who is trying to save me.

**Time Skip**

**Wendy's POV**

When I woke were where in a empty room and Romeo was still lying beside me but he was no longer unconscious.

"Romeo!" I stated and gave him a hug.

"Where are we Wendy? What happened?" Romeo asked so I told him everything that happened after he got knocked out including the part where I had to kiss him to get us home.

"Wow all that happened? He said after I was done explaining.

"Yes." I said blushing.

"Well I guess I can tell you this then. Wendy I think that I have a crush on you. No, I know I have a crush on you and have for a while. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would never like me back and there is also the fact that you are technically seven years older than me."

"Romeo, I have feelings for you too I just thought that you would want someone who is more like you and less like me."

"Wendy you are the one that I want and if you would stop looking down on yourself I will show you that I love you. I love you Wendy Marvel."

I thought hard for a moment " Romeo, I love you too" I said giving him a hug.

All of a sudden there was clapping noises from behind us which made me jump.

"Lucy-Chan, Natsu-Chan you scared us." I said when I realized it was just Natsu and Lucy

"Sorry about that Wendy." Natsu said patting her hair." So Romeo you got a girlfriend now!" Natsu said excitedly.

"What about you and Natsu-Chan how did your story go?" I asked Lucy.

"I know, why don't we just go sit down and tell each other our stories and information." Lucy said as a easy ways to answer all the questions at once.

**Romeo's POV**

Now that Wendy and I can become more than friends I know that I will always protect her. I will always protect that smile of hers for as long as I can and longer if I must.

"I love you Wendy" I whispered not expecting anyone to hear.

"Love you too." She told me back to my surprise giving me a smile.

Yup as long as I can I will always protect that smile of hers. For as long as I live.

* * *

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. As I said in my last story I was on a music festival and could not type with my schedule for the trip. Then when I got home I had a bad case of writers block. So anyways here is the new chapter even though the characters are probably really OOC sorry about that. Anyways I hope to post the next chapter soon which I am thinking will be Jerza.

If you have not caught on to my story yet I will explain. Every couple is sent into a story in which no other members of the guild are in. The couple must go through the story and beat it than they are sent to a room in which all of the couples meet at one point or the other.

-HeartInMusic


	4. Jerza: Mulan

**Erza's POV**

_What should I do._ I thought to myself.

After passing out after Levy read the spell I had woken up in a dark room surrounded by nothing.

"Natsu." I grumbled. When I figured out how to get back I was going to punish him for giving us that Lacrima.

_Oh well, looks punishment will be sooner than later._ I thought as a bright light shone.

But where I ended up was not where was I expecting. Instead of walking up in the hotel room on the floor surrounded by all the girls I woke up in an oddly familiar bedroom.

I looked around and realized it was my old bedroom in my house in Rosemary Village.

But how? I thought to myself as memories of my past flashed in my mind. Everything in the village was destroyed in the attack. Whatever cruel joke of Natsu's this is I am going to give him a punishment when I find him for it.

Well if I am to find him I must get dressed I thought trying to push away all the dark thoughts of my past. Especially any of the ones including the tower.

"Requip" I say expecting to be able to requip into my armour. Though the armour was heavy and sometimes uncomfortable it made me feel safe and strong. That I am not helpless and can fight off the bad things now so no one else has to do it for me. But instead of feeling the heavy armour I felt the soft fabric of a dress. Why did my magic not work properly?

"Requip ." I say more angered this time but it once again did not work. I was letting my emotions get the best of me. It is just that anytime I think of my village, the tower or my friends from the tower I get upset. In fact my past, though I have moved on immensely from it, is still one of my weaknesses as it stirs up so many emotions for me.

"Hugh," I groaned a little louder than I meant to.

"Erza if you are up go do your chores." A familiar voice called from outside the room I was in.

Chores? Since when have I had chores and beside why is that voice so familiar. Then it hit me that was my father's voice.

"But that's impossible." I said as I rushed out to where the voices were coming from.

"What's impossible?" Another voice which belonged to my mama said.

"Uhhhh... that I forgot about my chores." I said innocently.

"Well you better get on that remember we go to the matchmaker today to try to find you a husband." My mama answered.

"Right I will be quick."

"Remember it I'd at 2 so be in town by 12.

"I will Mama." I answered back as I ran out the door into the courtyard. We used to live on a big property that had our main house, a courtyard and a small place for the animals. We had such a big property because it was a family farm and because my father was one of the few veterans of the war that were in our town. Since my father had such a honour my family had always held a great responsibility over my head as their only child to uphold the honour. But I always hated it I always wanted to just be me but I had to be the perfect daughter. Which included letting the matchmaker chose a husband for me.

**Time skip because chores are boring and irrelevant to the story line**

"Erza you are late." My mama said as I rode up to the building the preparations for the matchmaker are at. In my village when girls come of age they get dolled up for the match maker to choice them a husband.

"Sorry Mama."

"Come quickly we must prepare you for the matchmaker she said pulling me into the house towards my grandmother and one of the ladies that were helping everyone get ready."

When we got inside the women quickly shoved my behind a changing screen and into a awaiting bath.

"Burr its freezing." I complained.

"If you had been on time it would have been warm." My mama answered.

_More motivation for me to be quick._ I thought to myself.

While I was in the bath and everyone was helping me clean I noticed something weird though. My guild mark was missing from my shoulder.

_Hugh, this day just gets worse and worse._ I think to myself. _And I still have not found out what is going on._

After the bath I was rushed over to two more women who yanked my hair into a bun tied with a scarlet ribbon that matched my hair. Then it was off to the dress maker for my dress. Here two women helped me get properly dressed. (The dress from the match makers scene in Mulan). Following getting dressed I was rushed off to another woman who did my makeup.

_I look like a clown._ I thought after I was able to look at the handiwork of the woman. I had white powder all over my face, dark eyelashes, pick blush, blue eyeliner and bright red lips.

"One last thing Erza." My mother said as she unwrapped a flower hair clip and placed it in my hair.

"Now, no man would ever want to refuse you." my grandmother said while attaching a cricket in a cage to my waist band. "Just for luck." She whispered. My grandmother was a superstitions women and believed crickets to be good luck.

_But I don't want just any man_. I thought to myself especially since I have no idea what was going on. I was just going along with people till I could find someone or something to tell me what was going on.

"Now get going or you are going to be late." My mother said handing me an umbrella and rushing me out the door.

Outside there was a group of girls heading towards the match makers house all dollied up like me. I joined the group and because I had no idea what I was doing I just copied what they were doing.

When we got to the Match maker's we all propped open our umbrellas and crouched down behind them as the match maker burst through the doors.

"Erza." the match maker called as I waited for her to call m last name. Until I remembered no one will call me scarlet as no one knows that last name.

"Present." I say.

"Talking without permission." She said scribbling something on a paper she had as she ushered me inside.

"Hmm." she said as she was looking me over once we were inside.

"Too skinny. Not good for bearing sons." She said taking more notes. "Recite the final ammunition." As I noticed the cricket escaped its v=cBut what she didn't notice but I did was the cricket had escaped its cage.

"Fulfill your duty calmly and respectfully. Reflect before you snack... ah act this shall bring you honour and glory."

"This way." She said dragging me over to a table. "Now, Poor the tea. To please your future in-laws you must demonstrate a sense of dignity and refinement. You must also be poised." She said but my attention was on the cricket which had now hopped into the tea which the match maker picked up to drink.

"Uhm, excuse me." I whisper.

"And silent." She demands.

"I will just take that back." I say trying to grab the cup from her hands but she would not give it. Which ended up in me spilling all of the tea in the cup on her and her falling so her dress ended up on fire from the coals in the fireplace. I responded by grabbing my fan and trying to cool down the fabric but it just caught it on fire more.

"Put it out." She yelled as I grabbed the rest of the tea to poor on the cloth but ended up splashing it all over her face.

"You are a disgrace. You might look like a bride but you will never bring your family honour." She said chasing me out to where my disappointed mother and Grandmother where.

**Time Skip**

I was sitting out in the garden thinking both of how I was going to get back too Fairy Tail and the shame I just caused my family when my father came and sat beside me.

"My what beautiful blossoms we have this year. But look one is late. I bet when it blooms it will be the most beautiful of all." He said as he puts the flower hair clip that I had laid in my lap back into my hair. I knew he was talking about me. If only he could see the real me at Fairy Tail maybe then he would be proud of me.

_Bang, bang. _The warning drum sounded warning us of important travelers.

"What is it." I say as we both get up to see who is coming.

When we got to the gate we saw that it was a messenger of the King.

"I have a message from the king. We have been having troubles with a group of Zeref worshipers and the king requires one man from every family to fight against them in war." The messenger said as they started to hand out a summoning to a male in each family including my father who has an old battle wound which causes him to not be able to walk without a cane from his last battle in war.

"Father you can't go." I say trying to pull him back to the house.

"Erza it is my duty." He says excepting his summoning and pushing me aside.

**Time skip**

I was sitting outside in the rain contemplating what had happened today. After getting the summoning my father and I had a fight which ended up in me hiding outside. I can't just let my father fight in battle, especially with his bad leg, there is no way he would survive. I thought to myself. And on top of my father having to go off into war I still have not found out where I am. Then a thought popped into my head. What if I went into the war instead of my father. I am just as good as a fighter now and besides who cares if I am not a guy.

_Now just to get some armour and it just so happens my father still has his from his battle. _I thought _the only real problem would be escaping without anybody hearing._

I quietly snuck into my parents room where my father kept his summoning on the bedside table and I stole it replacing it with my flower hair clip. I lost my parents once already I am not going to let them go a second time.

"Goodbye." I whispered as I left their room and ran to where my father keeps the armour.

"If it is a man they want it is a man they will get." I said as I used the sword to cut my hair short enough to tie it into a small bun. Though it was not the best solution and it hurt me a little to see my hair fall to the ground but it made me look a little less feminine. Finishing my hair cut I then proceed to wrap up my chest to make it look a little flatter though didn't help much besides making the armour fit better.

"Requip." I say putting on the armour which made me feel more comfortable, in fact I almost felt normal. After finishing manning up I went to the stable and saddled up our horse.

"Here it goes." I whispered to myself as I ran the horse out of the gate and into the streets, "No turning back now." But when I was not that far from home when I heard my father scream my name. They must have found out I was gone already.

"I am sorry papa this is for the best" I said to no one as I kept going on my journey o the camp.

**Time Skip**

It was just barley morning when I reached the camp.

_Okay, now I just have to waltz in there and act tough. That's all just act tough._ I thought to myself.

"Hugh, I can't do this." I said as I attempted to do my best male impression. "No I must do this for my father." I say as I begin my walk to the camp. "But it is going to take a miracle to get me into this camp."

"Did I hear someone say they needed a miracle because I am here to save them. Let me hear you say Argh" A voice said as a lizard came out from behind some rocks.

"Ahhh." I scream and hide behind my horse.

"Close enough. Erza I am here to save you for I am the great and mighty Mushu." The lizard said.

"A lizard was sent to save me."

"No I am a great and mighty dragon."

"Dragon but you are nothing like what Natsu described. You are so small and weak looking."

"For your information I am travel sized for your on convince. Beside my powers are too powerful for your mortal mind to comprehend. For instance I can see right through your armour." He said which creped me out so I gave him a slap.

"That's it dishonour, Dishonour on your family. Dishonour on you. Dishonour on your cow." He said pointing to my horse.

"Okay, okay I am sorry."

"Okay, new rule no more slapping me. I am here to help you so let's get this show on the road. Cricket grab the bags." He said to my cricket from earlier as he started to walk towards the camp.

_How did the cricket get here? _I questioned myself but no one else.

The whole walk to the camp I was giving myself a pep talk but nothing was working. I have no idea why I am so nervous I do this all the time. I guess this time I have so much more on my plate than any other fight before. Finally when I walked into the camp with Mushu hiding in my armour I was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Sho, Wally, Simon?" I questioned that can't be there are here too besides Simon is dead.

"Sorry who are you?" Sho asked.

"Uhhhh my name is uhh..." I said not sure what I should say

_I could say Erza but that might be too famine. Then there was my nickname Titania but that defiantly was to feminine. I could use Titan but..._

"Titan? TITAN, TITANS, TITANS TITANS TITANS!" A random boy shouted running around.

_What was he reading my thoughts?_

"Eren what did I tell you about messing with other animes." A extremely short man said grabbing him by the collar and dragging him almost out of the camp.

"Buttttt Heichou." The random boy said.

"Don't you Heichou me." The short man said.

"Is Corporal Shorty picking on Eren? I am going to give him a piece of my mind!" A girl said charging at the short man before being held back by a blonde guy.

"Mikasa please don't kill anyone." The blonde said.

"Did I hear someone say titans." A crazy chick with goggles said running around. "Where are the titans!"

"Calm down shitty glasses." The short guy said.

"Buttttt Heichou." The girl with goggles said

"Don't you Heichou me... wait are you and Eren ganging up on me? I can take you both blindfolded."

"In your dreams Shorty." The goggles girl said.

"Everyone back to the castle now." A blonde guy with huge eyebrows said. He kind of looked like the blonde boy from earlier I wonder if they are related. Who every they were they are sure a weird bunch I wonder if that is what people feel like when they see Fairy Tail for the first time.

"You going to tell us your name or what?" Wally demanded surprising me.

Wow these guys are different than what I remember.

"Umm it is Ezra." I say messing up my name to make it sound more manly.

"Ezra hey?" Simon said giving me a weird look.

"Yup Erza." I say punching Sho on the arm.

"You want to fight... you know what I will let you go this time chicken boy." He said with a sneer as I turn around to avoid a fight.

"Hey say that to my face you wimp noodle." Mushu said which Sho took as me saying t.

"Now we have a fight." Sho said pulling everyone into a fight.

"Men what is all the commotion about." A voice called that must belong to our higher up.

"He started it." Everyone said pointing at me.

I heard someone walk over to me and when I looked up I was surprised to see who it was. Standing over me in armour was none other than Jellal Fernandez

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." Jellal said.

"Sorry." I replied sheepishly.

"What is your name?"

"Ezra."

"Erza hummmm." Jellal said with a hidden smirk on his face.

"Well thanks to your new friend you guys will clean the camp until it is spotless and after I want to see Erza in my tent. And get plenty of rest cause tomorrow the real training starts."

"Grr." Everyone grumbled at me while we went to go clean and after we were done I went to go find Jellal in his tent.

"Sir you wished to see me." I said as I got to his tent.

"Please come in." He said.

"So Ezra." Jellal said with a smirk.

"Yes general." I responded not knowing what to say.

"You created quite a fuss out there care to explain."

"Well umm... I umm...they ummm... I fought with Sho." I said innocently.

"That's just like you Ezra." He said emphasizing the name.

"Jellal, I know you know I am Erza." I said.

"Commander." he coughed. "You must call me commander."

"Well than I know you know commander."

"So Ezra what do you know about where we are?" Jellal questioned.

"I know we are in a alternate universe where nothing we know is true..." I began to answer.

"Mulan." Jellal interrupted.

"What?"

"The alternate universe we are in is Mulan and nothing that we know to be true actually happened."

"How do you know." I ask.

"I woke up this morning in a alternate universe where I am suddenly not only a good guy but the Commander of an army fighting against a group of Zeref worshipers. Then later in the day I found out I have a cross dressing women in a camp that is just for men. And it makes me wonder why I have not sent her home yet."

"Because I am the best fighter you have." I say innocently.

"Well Ezra then if you are the best fighter than you better get going because training starts tomorrow and try not to get into too many more fights."

"Thank you commander."

Whew.. I sighed as soon as I was out of earshot from Jellal.

He is the only person who I feel so pathetic and embarrassed around. And he irritates me so much. Hugh, In truth I do not know what he makes me feel. Besides I already know that he does not like me he has a "fiancé" I thought while making quotations in the air. I know it was just some excuse to say he does not like me without actually saying it.

"You like him don't you." Mushu said coming out of my armour.

"I do not besides he told me he had a Fiancé."

"You can't stop love Erza even with a lie."

**Time Skip**

"Wake up sleepy head. I made breakfast, look its porridge and it is happy to see you." Mushu said waking me up and then stuffing porridge in my mouth.

"Am I going to be late?" I ask with a mouth full of porridge.

"No time to talk. Now remember it is your first day of training so listen to your teacher, play nice with the other kids and no fighting. Unless the other kids want to fight then you kick the other kids butt."

"But... wait I got to get going." I said realizing how much I actually slept in."Requip." I say to quickly change into my clothes.

"Magic! You are magic." Mushu said in surprise.

"Will explain latter." I said running off.

"Wait you forgot your sword. My little baby off to destroy people." Mushu said to the criket.

I quickly ran to camp and luckily got there just barley on time.

"Hey look guys who decide to come join us." Sho said laughingly

"Hey Ezra are you hungry." Wally asked.

"Cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich." Sho said getting ready to fight with me.

"Soldiers you will assemble swiftly and quietly every morning." Jellal said coming out of his tent to join us. "Anyone who does otherwise will answer to me." he said taking his shirt off which made me blush though I tried not to show it.

"Woo, tough guy." Sho says.

"Sho looks like you just volunteered to go first. Retrieve the arrow." Jellal said shooting an arrow into a tall wooden pillar.

"I'll get the arrow and I will do it with my shirt on." Sho says going up to the pillar.

"You seem to be missing something." Jellal says at the last moment as he gets to weights on some rope and placing the ropes in Sho's hand. "This represents disciple and this represents strength. To get the arrow you need both."

Sho then quickly began to climb the pillar but fell down just as quickly. Time after time each person to try the challenge failed including me.

"Looks like we got a lot of work to do." He said beginning our training.

**Time Skip**

"Grr." I growled as I walked past the pillar that still had the arrow stuck in it. I can complete every other challenge Jellal throws at us but the one that matters the most I cannot do. I didn't want to beat the challenge just to beat the challenge no I wanted to beat Jellal.

In anger I found the weights and tried to once again climb the pole but failed. Then I thought instead of carrying the weights up the pole why not wrap them around the pole and use they as a tool. Soon I realized I was almost all the way up the pillar.

J_ust a little bit more._ I thought to myself as I was being cheered on by a group of soldiers that had collected at the bottom of the pole.

"Go!" They were all screaming and before I knew it I was able to reach the arrow.

_Time for my revenge. _I thought. As soon as Jellal exited his tent I threw the arrow to the ground right at his feet, surprising him and causing him to jump back in surprise. He then looked up at me sitting on top of the pillar so I waved at him and smirked.

**Time Skip**

I decided to take a nice refreshing bath but what I did not expect was Sho, Simon and Wally joining me.

"Ezra didn't expect to see you here." Simon said.

"And I didn't expect to see you here either. Well I am going to go now so good bye."

"Come on we all got off on the wrong foot so let's start over. I am Wally." Wally said

"I am Simon." Simon said last.

"And I am Sho the King of this group." Sho said

"Well nice to meet you guys but I must be going now." Under normal circumstances I wouldn't mind sharing a bath but I can't let anyone know I am a girl.

"Come on stay a while...Ahh something just bit me.. Ah snake!" Wally said after seeing Mushu who must have been what bit Wally.

I quickly whistled for my horse so that I could escape without being seen.

"Hugh, what a night." I say.

"What a night for you what about me." Mushu said cleaning out his mouth with toothpaste.

**Time Skip**

We had found out the next day that we were needed on the front lines on battle so Jellal had made us get up extra early. Now we are walking to the battle field and mostly everyone is bored and tired but we are almost there. The guys have been occupying their time with annoying songs including one called A Girl Worth Fighting For.

All of a sudden everyone grew silent as we saw the town that we were supposed to meet the General at was completely in smithereens and engulfed in flames.

"I don't understand we were supposed to meet the tropes here." Jellal said in worry.

"General look." Jellal's advisor called pointing to the bottom of a hill. At the bottom of that hill was the ruins of what was left of the Tropes caravan. What was left was little, but we did manage to find the Generals helmet and a doll that must have belonged to a little girl from the village. We then used what we found to make a make shift memorial since we did not have time to do anything else. Jellal placed the helmet on a sword we stuck in the ground and beside it I lay the doll of the little girl.

While we were walking back to the camp in a depressed mood a firework that my horse was carrying in a cart went off giving away our position. Suddenly a rain of arrows were shot at us one hitting Jellal but luckily it only went through his armour.

"Get out of range." Jellal yelled as we all scrambled to get away. "Save the cannons." He ordered us once he realized they were aiming for the cannons.

We then began taking the cannons out of the cart but soon the cart caught on fires where were down in supplies. What we did manage to save we began to use as our counter attack against the Zeref worshipers.

"Hold the last cannon." Jellal ordered as we waited for the smoke to clear so we could survey the damage we did. But the Worshiper's army was bigger than we thought and they began to charge at us. "Prepare for battle if we die, we die with honour."Jellal said.

That's when I got an idea if took the last cannon I could create an avalanche that would bury everyone alive.

"Aim for the leader (I decided not to give the leader a name)." Jellal commanded Sho as he began to light the cannon. But instead I shoved Sho out of the way, grabbed the cannon and ran closer to the mountain peak.

"Erza wait." I heard Jellal call but I had to do this it was the only way everyone would make it out alive.

I finally got in position to fire the cannon but before I could light it the leader's bird knocked the match out of my hand.

"We got to find it." Mushu said hoping out of my armour but instead of finding the match I grabbed Mushu and used him to light it. It went flying into the mountain side causing the snow to dislodge and create an avalanche just as I planned. When the leader realized what I had done he took his sword and slashed me in the side.

I quickly ran up to where Jellal was and grabbed his arm but a wave of snow pushed us towards a cliff. Luckily my horse found me so In was able to ride it aginst the current until I saw Jellal was heading towards the cliff. I quickly turned my horse around and went to go pick up his unconscious body. After I picked him up I saw a arrow with a rope flying towards me so I grabbed it, tied it to my saddle and shot it back at the soldiers. Just as soon as we all began to fall of the cliff the rope went snug and I realized it was the men pulling us up. When we were all up on land again I laid Jellal down on the snow and he began to regain consciousness.

"Step back guys give them some air." Wally said.

"Ezra you are the craziest man I ever met and for that I owe you my life. From now on you have my trust." Jellal said holding my arm.

"Way to go Erza."Wally said.

"Erza is the real king of the mouton. " Sho cried.

Jellal then got up and with a smile offered out his hand to help me stand up. I took it and tried to get up but a pain shot through my side and I fell down in pain.

"Arhhhh!" I cried in pain as held my side.

"Erza hold on." Jellal said with worry in his voice as blood seeped through my armour and I went unconscious.

Time Skip

Jellal's POV

When I woke up this morning I never imagined any of this would happen. Originally Meredy and I were going to take down this dark guild but when I went t get us water I started to feel weird and passed out. When I woke up I was in an army camp being woken up by my advisor because the new recruits were starting to reach the camp. I was confused by this news but I went along with it figuring I must be dreaming or something. That was until I saw almost the group of soldier, that were supposed to only be men, the unmistakeable scarlet hair of Erza Scarlet. What puzzled me the most is why she would be in a army of all men. That's when it hit me we were in an alternate universe more specifically in the story of Mulan which is one of my favourite stories as Mulan reminds me of Erza. And whenever I think of Erza it makes me happy.

Hugh, I can't think like this though I ruined her life, killed Simon and almost sacrificed her to Zeref. I should not be allowed to even mention her name let alone have any feelings for her. Then again she did almost kissed me but I was too stupid to take my chance. And there was the fact that even after I ruined her life she still kept the name that I gave her as a kid. I mean she could have changed it to anything she wanted to once she got to Fairy Tail but she chose to remain being called Erza Scarlet. How I wish if circumstances were different that I could change her name again to Erza Fernandez.

_Psh, who am I kidding she would never want me._ I thought to myself. Beside we have more pressing concerns right now like if Erza is going to be alright. Right now she is in a tent being looked after by a doctor.

"Ezra is just fine, he lost a lot of blood but that other than that I think he will have a speedy recovery. One thing though Ezra is a girl." The doctor whispered to me after emerging from the tent.

"Thank you." I say back politely as I rush into the tent.

"Erza are you okay..." I said but got interrupted by my advisor who came rushing into the tent.

"So it's true?" He said as I stormed from the tent not wanting to see what he would do to Erza.

Erza's POV

"I knew there was something wrong with you. A women." Jellal's advisor said pulling my hair out of the bun and holding me out in front of the guys.

"Hugh!" The guys gasped.

"Treacherous snake." The Advisor said throwing me into the snow.

"My name is Erza. I did it to save my father." I said looking up at Jellal. He had both anger and worry in his eyes..

"High treason." The advisor called .

I didn't mean for it to go this far." I pleaded more to the adviser than Jellal besides Jellal already knew I was a girl.

"Ultimate dishonour." The Advisor said again spitting a little in my face.

"It was the only way please believe me." I pleaded again. I wanted to say something to Jellal but I could not give away that he knew.

"Hmmp Captain." The advisor said giving the decision of my life to Jellal. Suddenly my horse started to act up and tried to come protect me

"Restrain him." Jellal snapped as a soldier ran to hold my horse back as Jellal went over to his own horse to grab his sword..

"Hugh!" The guys gasped.

"You know the law." The advisor said. But I was ready to take my punishment even I'd it was in the hands of Jellal. He came over to me and raised his sword and I lowered my head in preparations for the blade kill me. But instead of feeling the blade hit my skin I heard it thump as it was thrown to the ground.

"A life for a life, my debt is repaid." He told me with relief on his face that he wouldn't have to kill me. "Move out." He then said turning to the men.

"But.. you can't just." The advisor complained.

"I said move out." Jellal demanded I could tell he wanted to get as far away as he could from me.

When the men where gone Mushu came out of hiding to come comfort me.

"I should never have left home." I said shivering to warm myself up.

"Come on you did it to save your father's life. Who knew you would end up shaming him, dishonouring your ancestors and losing all your friends. You just have to learn to let things go." Mushu said with tears in his eyes.

"Maybe I didn't go for my father maybe I went to prove I could do things right now that I am older. So that when I looked in the mirror I would see someone worthwhile. But I was wrong, I see nothing." I say picking up my helmet and throwing it. "I will have to face my father sooner or later, let's go home."

"Don't you worry everything will turn out just fine. We started this thing together and we will finish it together." Mushu said giving me a hug. "I promise."

**Jellal's POV**

This is exactly what I was scared of doing. The reason I try to avoid Erza the best I could so that I would never hurt her again. But for some reason it seems I am prone to do so. Well at least even though I feel bad for doing so I can leave her again but I know she can take care of herself.

**Erza's POV**

A we were heading home we heard some people so I went over to investigate to see if it was Jellal and crew but instead I saw a few of the Zeref worshipers and their leader still alive.

"I have to go warn Jellal." I said as Mushu, cricket and I hoped onto my horse and rode off to find the army.

**Time Skip**

In town there was a festival going on to celebrate the army "defeating" the Zeref worshipers.

"Make way for the heroes of china." I heard a man say as the army paraded through the streets.

"Jellal." I called as I rode up to his horse.

"Erza?" Jellal questioned surprised to see me in town.

"The Zeref worshipers are alive they are in the city.'

"You do not belong here Erza go home." Jellal said

"Jellal I saw them in the mountains you have to believe me."

"Erza we got rid of them now go home before you get into trouble." he said riding off.

I knew I had to get somebody to believe me but no one would believe me because I was a women and they probably thought I was crazy. But then everything went silent as the king came out of the palace to congratulate Jellal on his win as well to accept the sword of the worshiper's leader. What no one expected however was the leader's bird to swoop down and take the sword from Jellal and bring it to his master. That must have been a cue because as soon as the bird dropped the sword in its masters hands more worshipers jumped out of dragon meant for the parade. They then kidnapped the king , locked themselves within the palace and brought the king to the balcony for display. Instantly Jellal and the men went into action and tried to get the doors open to the palace gate. They even tried ramming it open but it was forced close.

"Guys I have an idea, follow me." I say as Sho, Wally, and Simon follow me around back. My brilliant idea was to sneak into the castle dressed as women. I found some clothes for the four of us and once we were changed we used our shawls to climb the pillars. Jellal joined us bit instead of changing into disguise he just took off his cape and used it to help him climb the pillar. Once we were inside I explained to the men what exactly they were to do.

"Alright any questions?" I ask the guys.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Sho questioned earning him a slap from me.

We all walked out in front of the guards to distract them while Jellal hid ready to make his way up to where the king was as soon as the close was clear. Once we had the guards attention the guys pulled out fruit from their dresses which they used to make their chests look bigger and used it to smash against the guards heads. We then proceeded to take out all of the guards which left it clear for Jellal to rush up and take out the leader.

"Simon get the king." I commanded as soon as Jellal had the leader pinned to the ground.

"Sorry your majesty." Simon said picking him the king up and rushing him to safety using some rope put up to hold lanterns on as a zip line.

Soon everyone beside Jellal and I had made it safely to the ground. I was about to go next when the leader turned the tables on Jellal and kicked him off. He then lunged for the rope to slide down to the king but I cut it leaving Jellal and I stranded. I than rushed over to Jellal but found he too did not have any weapons on him.

"You took away my victory." The leader said beating up Jellal more but I threw my shoe at the leader to make him focus on me.

"No I did." I said as I held my hair up in a bun.

"The soldier from the mountain." He said lunging at me but I ran away and managed to lock him on the balcony. But it did not take long for him to break through the door so I kept running.

"What's the plan?" Mushu asked as I ran past him.

"ummmm.' I say.

"What you don't have a plan."

"I am coming up with this as I go." I say as I notice some men outside with fireworks. "Mushu."

"Already on it." He said going to go get some fireworks but as soon as he left the leader found me so I climbed a pillar hoping to get away from him but he cut the pillar casing it to crash through the wall. Not knowing where exactly to go I teetered on the pillar until I decide to climb up onto the roof. From their I lined up a perfect shot from the fireworks but the leader jumped onto the roof ruining my plan.

"Looks like your all out of ideas." He says as I scrambled to find something I could use as a weapon. The only thing I could find however was my fan. But as he went to hit me with his sword I managed to doge and catch the sword between the framing so I could twist the sword out of his hand. Now with the weapon in my position I got into my fighting stance.

"Not quite. Ready Mushu." I say as Mushu brings over the firework.

"I am ready baby." he said lighting up the firework. It then tripped the leader so that he fell down and I used his sword to pin his cape to the roof. I had it lined up properly so one the firework hit him he went flying into the other fireworks causing them to explode killing him in the process.

"Get off the roof, get off the roof I yelled at Mushu and the cricket as I scoped them up so we could slid down a rope to safety. But however I did not stick the landing and ended up crashing into Jellal knocking us both to the floor and dropping the sword.

"That was a deliberate attempt on my life, where is she? Now she has done it what a mess, step aside that creature is not worth protecting." Jellal's advisor said walking down the stairs of the palace.

"She is a hero." Jellal said angrily.

"She is a women she will never be worth anything." He said smirking making me want to punch him.

"Listen you pompous." Jellal said grabbing the advisor by the shirt.

"That is enough." The king said joining us.

"Your majesty I can explain." Jellal said but instead got silenced by the gesture of the king to move aside so he could see me. I quickly step forward and bowed to the king.

"I heard a great deal about you Erza. You stole your fathers armour, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your higher ups, dishonoured the army, destroyed my palace and you have saved us all." he said to me bowing to me now. This caused a chain reaction and soon everyone was bowing to me even Jellal.

"See to it that this women is made a member of my council." The king said to the advisor

"But.. but they are no council positions open your majesty." The advisor said.

"Very well you can have his job." The king said causing the advisor to faint.

"With all due respect your majesty I think I have been gone from home long enough." I tell the king.

"Then take this so your family will know what you have done for me." he said giving me his necklace with his crest on it. "And take this so that the world may know what you have done for the kingdom." He said presenting me the sword of the Zeref worshiper.

"Thank you." I say giving the king a hug.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Sho asked causing everyone to shrug. I then ran over to the guys minus Jellal and gave them a hug. It felt good to give them a hug especially Simon.

I then went over to Jellal expecting him to say something but all he said was "You fight good."

"Oh, Thank you." I say disappointedly before walking away and mounting my horse to head home.

"Lets go home." I say as I ride away making everyone cheer as I ride away.

**Jellal's POV**

After Erza was gone the king walked up beside me and said "A flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all."

"Sir." I say confused.

"You do not meet a girl like that every dynasty." He said putting his crown back on and heading back up to the palace.

**Time Skip**

I was getting worried as I neared the garden where my mama and grandmother told me my father was even with the gifts from the king.

"Father." I say dropping to my knees in front of him as soon as he noticed me. "I bring you the sword of the leader of the Zeref worshiper as well as the crest from the king. They are a gift to honour our family." I say presenting him the gifts but to my surprise he threw them on the ground, knelt down beside me hugged me.

"The greatest gift and honour of all is having you as a daughter. I have missed you so."

"I missed you too Papa."

"Ahh." My mother sigs in happy relief as she and my grandmother join us in the garden.

"Great she brings home a sword if you asked me I think she should have brought back a man." My grandmother said.

"Excuse my does Erza live here?" Jellal asked my mother and grandmother as if on cue which caused them to point at me."

"Sign me up for the next war." My grandmother says.

"Honourable..." Jellal begins to greet my father until he sees me. 'Erza uhh... you forgot your helmet, well I guess your fathers helmet."

"Would you like to stay for supper?" I say accepting the helmet.

"Would you like to stay forever?" My grandmother yelled."

"Dinner would be great..." Jellal began to say as we both started to feel weird as everything suddendly began to disappear.

"Erza." Jellal said grabbing me and pulling me into a hug to protect me.

**Time Skip**

Erza's POV

"Well look at these love birds." I hear Natsu say as I open my eyes to realize Jellal is still hugging me and we are now surround by Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Romeo.

"Natsu!" I say shoving Jellal away remembering I still have to punish him.

"Erza calm down." Jellal says grabbing my hand to hold me back.

"But Jellal."

"Erza." Jellal says giving me a stern look which cause me to calm down a little.

"Looks like Erza finally found someone who can control her." Lucy said giggling.

"Hey I still beat him in saving the kingdom." I say proudly.

"So what story where you guys?" Lucy asked.

"Mulan." Jellal and I say in unison.

"Erza was quite the fighter even in a dress." Jellal states making me smile.

"Know you know what Erza is like." Natsu said in a scarred tone.

'Haha." We all begin to laugh at Natsu.

"So explain to me that is going on here Lucy." I said sure but it is a long story so lets go find somewhere comfortable.

As we were going to go sit down I held Jellal back though cause I had to ask him something.

"Jellal do you really have a fiancé?" I ask him

"No I just wanted to protect you from me." He says sheepishly.

"Stupid, I love you and I can handle myself." I said angrily.

"I know that but I still hate myself for hurting you."

"Don't blame yourself! I forgave you long ago now it is time you forgave yourself." I demanded more than suggested.

"I will try." he says. "By the way I like your hair longer." He says combing his hand through my hair which it long again to my surprise. He then takes advantage of my surprise and plants a kiss on my lips.

"You to lovebirds done yet." Natsu says making us break up the kiss so we could join everyone else.

* * *

Hey guys sorry about the wait with tests it has been hard to write so I may not be able to post anytime soon until after school ends. Anyways for anyone wondering the random crazy people in my story was the crew from Attack On Titan. Recently my friend XoKris10oX and I had a marathoned Attack On Titan and we have been joking around about it for a while. One of the jokes was the fact that Erza's nickname would make eren freak out so my friend mentioned that I should add it. So that explains that. Thanks to the people who have been reading and to let you guys know I have been starting on a new series which will get posted once I finish this one about fairy tail in high school with a twist. Hope you guys will like it. Also sorry for the most of the characters being OOC fairy tail people are harder to write then it looks.

-Sincerely

HeartInMusic


	5. GaLe: Beauty and the Beast

**Levy's POV**

_Why did I have to read the spell out loud? I mean it's Natsu who would read a spell that Natsu gives you out load? He was the one that switched everyone's bodies around. Yet I still read the spell. _I thought to myself. For the past while i have been stuck in a black room with nothing in it but myself.

"Well at least it is quiet here I just wish I had a book... " I say as a bright light flashes taking me to who knows where.

That who knows where ended up being a bedroom, more precisely the bedroom in my old house. I looked around and saw all of my old books and things which brought back a lot of memories.

"Wait does that mean..." I say as I run out to where my dads old workshop was and sure enough there he was working on one of his machines. My father was the man who raised me until he passed away when I was 11. See my mother died shortly after my birth so my father was the only person left to take care of me. Though he was not the best at it he taught me all about magic and fueled my love for books. But one thing about my father was he was extremely protective of me especially after my mother died. Sure I did not like being protected 24/7 but I loved my father right up until he joined mama in heaven. Right after he died I was alone so I packed up my stuff and went out in search of a guild that I could join. Which is how I stumbled upon Fairy Tail.

_So why is my father still alive and why am I not at Fairy Tail?_ The only reason I can think of is the lacrima but that would mean I am in an alternate universe right now.

"Levy! Ow! Child you scared me how long have you been standing there for?" My father said hitting his head on his new contraption he was making.

"Sorry father I just got here. Umm... I wanted to see what you were working on today." I say innocently not wanting to tell the truth.

"This machine is going to win the convention coming up this time I can feel it Levy." He said avoiding my question

"That's great, but what exactly is it?"

"It's a machine that will chop wood without having to lift an axe."

"Do you think it will work?" I say in excitement.

"Not yet but I know it will. Now could you just go into town and get us a few things."

"Of course." I said happily. I loved to go to town cause it usually meant that I could go to the library and get new books.

Our house was not that far from town so I was able to walk carrying my basket that I always used to carry the things that I buy in town back to the house. But before I went to find anything I went to the library to find a new book.

"Levy back again." The librarian said as I entered the library.

"I couldn't stay away." I laughed. "Got anything new."

"No not this time."

"That's alright then I will take this one."

"You have read that one like five times already you sure you want to take it out again?"

"Yup its my favourite I don't mind reading it again plus I have already read every book in the library."

"That's true but if you like the book so much you can keep it."

"Are you sure."

"I am sure."

"Thank you so much." I say taking the book and leaving the library to go pick up some food for us.

"Levy!" I herd an familiar voice call on my way back home. I turned around to see Jet and Droy behind me. **(I know I said that there would be no other Fairy Tail members in the stories besides the couple but they work so well as Gaston.)**

"Guys what are you doing here?"

"We came to see if you would go out with one of us." Wait I told them a long time ago I would not go out with them.

"I told you guys I would not go out with you guys."

"Come on Levy." Droy whined.

"Guys I told you no. I see you guys as team shadow gear not as possible boyfriends."

"What are you talking about Levy?" Jet questioned.

"Our team at Fairy Tail." I say confused.

"Are you sure you are okay Levy?" Jet said.

"Cause we are not partners and there is no Fairy Tail." Droy said.

"What are you guys..." Wait I forgot I am in an alternate universe Fairy Tail must not exist here. "Well if you will excuse me I am going to head home." I say trying to change the subject once I realized my mistake.

"But Levy come on." Jet says stopping me from leaving.

"Jet I am leaving and going home. I do not want anything to do with you or Droy at the moment and I definitely do not want to date either one of you." I say leaving the two and heading back home. Once I got home I saw smoke coming from my fathers workshop which made me panic.

"Father."I gasped as I ran into the workshop. "Are you alright?"

"Its alright Levy I am fine." He said coughing.

"I just can't get this damn machine to work."

"I am sure you can do it. Then you can bring it to the fair, win the prize and then you will be the best inventor around town."

"You are right Levy I can do it." He said starting to tamper with the machine again.

I waited for about five minutes helping my dad when needed until finally the machine was ready.

"Levy get a log." my father tells me as I go to find the biggest log I can carry and place it on the machine. "Lets try it." He then says pulling a lever.

Sure enough the machine came to life whistling and making noises. I held my breath as the axe raised and then lowered on to the log. But to my surprise it chopped the log and then threw the log into an awaiting log pile.

"It works!" I gasped.

'It does! Well then it is off to the fair." My father says in surprise. "Watch the house while I am away."

"I will papa be safe." I say as I send him off.

**Time Skip**

**Levy's POV**

I was reading my new book when I heard a knock on the door so I went to check who it was.

"Hugh..." I sighed as I realized at the door was none other than Jet and Droy.

"Levy!" They both said in unison.

"Guy please I told you already the answer is no."

"Levy look why don't you go out with me." Jet said. "We would be a great couple."

"No Jet." I say.

"What about me Levy. I would always love what every you would cook for me." Droy said.

"No Droy." I say getting frustrated.

"But I am the man of your dreams." Jet says.

"No I am." Droy argued.

"What do either of you know about my dreams. I say in an angered tone. "Now, I am sorry but would you both please leave?"

"But Levy." they say in unison.

"Out!" I yell as I kick them out and slam the door in their faces.

"Why wouldn't anyone consider what I want?" I say sliding down the door onto the floor as soon as they were gone. "Do I even consider what i want?"

After I knew it was safe and they were gone I ventured out to feed the animals. But as I was just finishing up I heard a horse galloping towards the house. I turned around to see Philippe the family horse, that my father took to the fair with him, galloping towards me riderless with my father's machine still in the chart.

"What happened Philippe? Where is my father? You must take me to him." I ask the horse untying him from the cart and hoping on its back.

**Time Skip**

**Levy's POV**

Philippe had taken me into the darkest part of the forest to an old creepy castle which looked like a castle that would be in one of my stories.

"Father's hat." I say as I notice my fathers hat just inside of the castle gate. I then knew my father had in fact been at this castle the problem was finding him.

"Hello, Is anyone here? Hello, Papa?" I say as I enter the castle which was filled with decorations and picture of royalty.

"Papa!" I yelled again as I walked around the castle. Suddenly a door behind me opened but no one was there. "Papa?" I questioned as I walked into the room which had a staircase leading to who knows where. "Hello, is anyone there? I am looking for my papa?" I say as I begin to climb the stairs which lead up to a bunch of cells. "That is funny I was sure there was someone there, hello is anyone there?"

"Levy?" I heard my papa call from one of the cells. "How did you find me?"

"Oh, Papa your hands are like ice we have to get you out of here."

"Levy I want you to run and leave this place."

"Who has done this to you?"

"There is no time to explain you must leave."

"No I am not leaving."

"What are you doing here?" I heard an angered voice call from the shadows.

"I am here for my father can't you see he is sick please let him go." I plead

"Then he should not be trespassing." The voice growled.

"Please he is sick."

"Doesn't matter he is my prisoner."

"Then I will take his place."

"You would do that?" He said in a nicer tone which for some reason sounded very familiar to me.

"Yes if that means he will be let free."

"Very well but you must promise to stay he forever."

"Yes I will you have my word." I say falling to the ground in defeat.

"Ghihi that is just like you shrimp. Willing to sacrifice yourself for someone you love."

There is only one person I know that would ever call me shrimp. "Gajeel?"

"That is me." He response coming into the light so that I could see his face.

"You know this beast?" My father asked.

"Yeah this "beast" is my friend Gajeel who will now let my father go." I demanded.

"Yeah, sorry didn't realize you were shrimps father." He said letting my dad out of the cell.

"Levy, I warn you this man is evil I know he is you must come home with me now. He is not and will never be your friend." My father said straining to get up but falling down in a coughing fit.

I look up to see pain on Gajeel's face. I know his past still haunts him especially what he did to me but I also know that he is different now.

"He is a beast just look at him those red eyes, the piercings, the thrill to hurt people in his blood." My father said after he finishes coughing which I can see by the expression on Gajeel's face both hurts him and angers him.

"No father! Gajeel is one of the bravest and kindest people I know. Besides I am not your little girl any more. I can take care of myself." I yell at my father. "Now please leave. Philippe is waiting by the gate and will take you home." I whisper turning away from my father.

"I have a better idea." Gajeel says escorting my father down the stairs.

"You are making a mistake Levy. I tell you he is nothing but a blood thirsty monster." My father said from the stairwell. After a while I heard a commotion outside so I looked out the window to see Gajeel "helping" my father into a carriage which sprouted legs and walked off in the direction of home.

_No that place is not home this is my new home._ I thought as I looked around the tower. A h_ome with_ Gajeel,_ I kind of like that._

I was interrupted from my admiring when I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. I could tell Gajeel was furious and that was not good thing for anybody.

"Are you going to leave to?" Gajeel said snarling at me.

"Hahaha.!" I didn't know why but just seeing Gajeel like this made me laugh at him. He really is a drama queen sometimes.

"Are you laughing at me Shorty?" Gajeel said in a way I could not tell if he was angry or happy.

"Yes I am. Now quite calling me short." I said.

"Alrighty shrimp so you can stay up here then." He says pointing to the cell then running away down the stairs.

"Gajeel if you think I am going to stay here then you are wrong." I say running after him.

I ran after him put the castle was so big I soon managed to get myself lost.

"Hugh!" I cried in frustration. "Gajeel!"

" Are you the girl that the master likes?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Ahhh what I..." I scrambled to say something but I could not and I could feel my cheeks going red. I turned around to see who it was that was talking to me and to my surprise all I could see was a chipped tea cup.

"So you are the girl." It says.

_Wait did the cup just talk? What kind of magic is this? Is it the same magic that made the carriage walk? _A thousand and one questions were buzzing through my head right now.

"Oh sorry I forgot my name is Chip if you were wondering." Chip says.

"Nice to meet you Chip my name is Levy. Could you help me I seem to be lost?"

"Yes follow me." Chip says hoping away.

I followed Chip down several hallways and soon we ended up in the kitchen.

"Everyone this is the girl that master likes her name is Levy." Chip says and multiple items turn to look at me. There was a clock, tea pot, chandelier even a footstool that barked. I just stood there in the kitchen in amazement. They all must be under some type of magical spell.

"Mademoiselle." The chandelier said as he kissed the back of my hand. "Welcome to the castle."

"Are you hungry. " the tea pot said.

"Yes we must get her food." The chandelier said.

"Food would be great thank you." I said as the chandelier lead me to a table.

Over supper I learned that the chandeliers name was Lumiere, the tea pot was Mrs pots and the clock was Clogs-worth. They are the castle workers and they were all put under a spell by a witch. Now apparently Gajeel is there master or at least they believe he is their master.

"That was delicious thank you." I said after I finished my meal.

"You are very welcome dear now I will show you to your room if you would like." Mrs Pots said.

"Thank you that would be lovely." I say as a get up to follow her to an empty bedroom.

"You are welcome dear." She says as she turns to head back to the kitchen.

"Uhhhhhh, Mrs Pots can I ask you a question about Gaje... uh the master."

"Sure dear."

"Why do people fear him?" I ask.

"Well dear they can't all see him in the same way you can dear. When they look at him all they can see is how scary he looks. Or how dangerous he can be. When they look at him all they see is a beast not a person."

"Thank you Mrs Pot."

"Your welcome dear now have a good night." She said leaving the room.

_Don't worry Gajeel I will always believe you are good, always._ I thought as I fell asleep and dreamt of Fairy Tail.

**Time Skip**

**Levy's POV**

I woke up the next morning and for a second I forgot where I was until I remembered what had happened yesterday.

I wonder where Gajeel ran off to last night? I thought as I got up to get dressed in a beautiful dress the wardrobe help me pick out. I then went downstairs for breakfast and was surprised to see Gajeel there waiting at the table for me.

"Morning Gajeel." I said as I sat down.

"Morning shrimp breakfast is almost ready..." He started to see until he saw me and if I was not mistaken a slight blush formed on his cheeks which made me blush too.

"Where did you run off to last night Gajeel.?" I asked as the food was brought out.

"Made sure your father had returned home safely."

"Thank you." I merely said which caused a awkward silence between us.

"Gajeel look it is snowing outside!" I said in excitement breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, so." He said in his still grumpy mood.

"That means a snow day and I love snow days."

"So you mean to tell me you like to go outside and play in the snow. Who are you the ice princess."

"No I am not Gray I just love the snow. Now come on lets go play." I say grabbing his arm and dragging him from the table.

"Hold on Shrimp go get better clothes on then that dress I don't need you catching a cold on me."

"Okay be right back." I said running up to my room to see if the dresser had warmer clothes for me. When I was done I ran downstairs and found Gajeel bundled up as well. "Now you happy?"

"Yes Levy." he says with a sigh I wonder why he is in such as bad mood.

Outside we walked around a little until I found some birds and began to feed them. The whole time I could feel Gajeel's eyes on me watching my every move.

"You want to feed them too?" I ask Gajeel holding out some bird feed to him.

"Sure." He says taking the bird seed and scatters it around. I then thought of a master plan against Gajeel. While he was distracted by the birds I went behind a tree and began to make a snowball. When his back was turned I threw it at him and it hit him square in the back which made me giggle.

"Shrimp you are going to get it." he says while he makes a snowball and begins to chase after me with it which begins our massive snowball fight.

"Ahh." I screamed as a snowball hit me and went down my back. "Cold, cold cold." I say prancing around which makes Gajeel laugh like a mad man.

"I will get you back." I say as I try to hit him with a snowball but ended up missing.

"You can only dream shrimp." he said but as he turned around I ran up and shoved a bunch of snow down his shirt.

"Ahhhh! Levy I swear. Ahhh that is cold." He says as I bust out laughing." Oh, its funny is it." he says picking me up.

"Put me down Gajeel." I demanded.

"Gihi, no way Shrimp you are going to pay." He says as he brings me over to a giant snow pile.

"No, Gajeel don't you..." I try to scream and fight back but he is stronger then me and I end up in the snow pile. But as karma would have it Gajeel slipped while throwing me in and ended up in the snow pile too.

"COLD!" We both scream now covered in snow.

"Gajeel if I knew you wanted to ice skate we could." I laugh commenting on him slipping.

"I don't know how to." He mumbles under his breath.

"I can teach you!" I say excitedly.

"Shrimp we have no ice the water is not frozen yet."

"Okay." I say disappointingly picking myself up out of the snowbank.

"Besides you are shivering lets go inside and warm up."

"Alright as long as we have cocoa."

"Yes shrimp, we can have cocoa."

"Yeah!" I say as we head inside. Once we were inside I asked Mrs Pot if she could make hot cocoa and she said yes so we both curled up under blankets by the fire with hot cocoa.

"Gajeel?"

"Yes Levy."

"Got any books?"

"One or two I believe. He says as he gets up and gets me a book. "Will this work?"

"Beauty and the Beast." I say reading the title and smirking. "It will do perfectly."

"Can you read it outloud?" Gajeel asks.

"Of course." I say and then began reading. "Once upon A Time in a far away kingdom..."

Once i was finished the book I set it down and cuddled more into Gajeel who surprisingly did not mind.

**Gajeel's POV**

Levy read the book to me and once she was finished she set it down then cuddled into me. I am guessing because she was so tired she fell asleep fast. "Shrimp, hey, Shrimp." I say trying to wake her but she would not stir. So I piked her and her book up and brought her to her room and set the book down beside her bed.

_Beauty and the Beast how ironic. Then again weirder things are happening right now._ I thought to myself.

Like the fact that Levy and I are in some alternate universe right now. I have not told her yet and i am guessing she has not found out but our guild marks are missing. But no matter what I will protect her where ever we are and I will bring her back home. I would not be the guy I am today with out her cute little self so I am not losing her.

Before i left Levy's room I took one last look at her sleeping figure.

She is so cute when she is sleeping. Watching her made me think of a great plan so I quietly ran out of her room and started my master piece.

**Time skip**

**Levy's POV**

I woke up in my bed but what was strange was I could not remember going to bed last night.

That's right I feel asleep after reading Gajeel a story. I thought which made my face hot.

After calming down a little I got ready for breakfast but this time Gajeel did not join me.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel yelled after I had finished breakfast.

"Yes!" I begin to yell but quite down after Gajeel walks into the dining room.

"I have a surprise for you this morning." Gajeel says happily. "Dress warm and meet me outside.

"Okay." I say as he runs away and I head upstairs to get changed. When I went outside I notice a trail leading away fro the door so I follow it out of curiosity.

What is Gajeel up to. I thought

When I reached the end of the trail I was surprised to see Gajeel waiting at an Ice rink he must have made.

"Gajeel you made this?" I ask in amazement.

"No the ice is just a frozen pound that froze overnight. But I did make you your very own ice skates." He says pulling out a beautiful pair of white ice skates.

"Gajeel thank you." I say giving him a hug.

"No problem shrimp now go skate." he says with a smile on his face,

"Only if you join me."

"I told you I don't know how to."

"I also told you I can teach you." I say skating out onto the rink.

"Fine." He says ad he goes and finds a pair of ice skates he must have made for himself that are not as pretty as mine but they work. Its funny how he already had them made. I bet he just does not want to tell anyone he actually wants to do something "girly".

"Okay Gajeel it is just like walking except you dont step but glide." I say showning him how to do it.

"Like this?." he says as he tries to copy my movements.

"Yup now hold my hands and I will help you." I say as I grab his hand. Soon we are gliding around the pound had in hand. "You're a natural." I say.

"I had a great teacher." He says smiling at me. But sure enough as soon as we got distracted Gajeel slipped on the ice and pulled me down on top of him.

"Sorry. He says as we both blush and scramble to get up but only end up falling back on top of one another.

"Okay let me get up first." I say trying to get us out of the awkward situation. "Now you get up." I say as Gajeel tries to pick himself up.

After that we skated around for a little while longer until Gajeel hurried me inside telling me to have lunch them he will show me the second surprise for the day.

"Close your eyes." Gajeel demands as we reach a room with closed doors after having lunch.

"Aliright." I say as I close my eyes and he leads me into the room.

"Open them." He says so I open my eyes to see we are standing in a giant library.

"Gajeel thank you!" I say as I run over to check out some of the books That is when I notice all the selves are made form metal. "Did you make these yourself?"

"Yup spent almost all night. I found all these old books in the storage and thought you would like them so I built you a library."

"thank you Gajeel." i say as i run up to him and hug him.

"I have one more thing planed for us so don't stay to long here. After you are done go up to your room and I have instructed the wardrobe and Mrs Pots to get you ready for supper.

**Time Skip**

**Levy's POV**

After spending and hour or two, no three hours, looking through the books I went up to my room the wardrobe and Mrs Pots help me get dressed in this yellow ball gown. Now I am trying to walk down these stairs without tripping.

"Wow you look amazing Shrimp." I hear Gajeel say which makes me smile.

"You certain look handsome yourself Gajeel." I say as I descend the stairs and take is hand. He then leads me into the dining room where we have a delicious supper.

"That was delicious. This day has been great." I say after we are done.

"It is not over yet." He says as he gets up and offers me a had. He then escorts me into a ballroom and begins to play dancing music. "May I have this dance?" He says holding out his hand to me.

"It would be my pleasure." I say taking his hand. We danced around for a while then I started to become tired so we stopped so I could go to bed.

"I loved today thank you." I said as Gajeel escorts me to my room.

"You are welcome Shrimp." He says with smile which makes me melt on the inside.

**Time Skip**

**Levy's POV**

The next day Gajeel spent the whole day with me again and this time we spent time reading books and chatting. But soon the happiness ended when we heard a huge commotion outside. we ran to the window to see a mob of angry people outside including my father, Jet and Droy. Seeing the people outside I ran out to stop them.

"Stop!" I yell as I meet up with the mob.

"Levy you are still alive. Now get back so we can protect you." My father says.

"No I will not allow you to hurt Gajeel." I say blocking their entrance.

"Levy come with me." my father says grabbing my arm and dragging me away.

"No." I say but my father has a good grip on my arm. Looks like he is back to his old self.

"Once we are inside leave the beast to Droy and I." Jet says, "For which ever one of us slays the beast will win the hand of Levy."

"No don't hurt Gajeel please." I plead but no one is listening and soon the mob was able to break down the door and enter the castle. But what no one knew was the servants/furniture had another idea. They all started to fight against the mob and managed to chase them all out of the castle. A least everyone except Jet and Droy who I saw through a window fighting Gajeel.

I am going to kill those two. I thought as I fought against my fathers grip. I am guessing the site of the men running from the castle scared him a little because his grip loosened and I managed to escape. I then ran into the castle and into the room where I last saw them but the guys were no longer there. Seems like they took their fight to the roof.

**Gajeel's POV**

Levy and I were at supper when we had heard a big commotion outside. Turns out it was a bunch of people who I found out want to kill me. That is not going to happen though especially when the leaders are Levy's two "partners" who can't do anything. But suddenly Levy ran outside to try to stop them.

"Levy!" I yell not wanting he to get involved but she did not hear me.

I rush over to the window nd see her talking to the men outside. They were talking for a while but it seems as they did not listen because Levy's father grabbed her and the men entered the castle.

_Time for some fun._ I thought to myself.

But only two of the men which were Jet and Droy and from the commotion downstairs I presumed the servants/furniture are taking care of the rest.

"Beast!" Jet sad as he found me in one of towers. He then fired an arrow at me but I caught it and ate it.

"Going to have to do better then that." I tell him as Droy joins the fight.

"Chain plant!" Droy says trying to hold me back with his plants.

"Iron dragon sword!" I say turning my arm into a sword to cut the plants with.

But as I was distracted by Droy Jet used his Falcon Heavenward magic to shove me out the window. I ended up landing on the roof of the lower floor and pretended to look hurt. The two come running out of the window and jumped down onto the roof to try to finish me off.

"Wow you two have no power." I say as I get up unscaved surprising the two bakas. "Iron dragons Iron fist I say as I send the two flying into the wall of the castle knocking them out.

"Gajeel." I hear Levy call from a balcony above me so I climbed up to meet her. But just as I touched her outstretched hand I felt a terrible pain in my side.

"GAJEEL!" Levy screamed as I realized I had been stabbed by someone.

**Levy's POV**

I was helping Gajeel onto the balcony I was on after his fight with Jet and Droy, which he won by a long shot, when a knife was thrown into Gajeel's side.

"Leave my daughter alone you beast." My father said with a snarl and I knew he had been the one to throw the knife at Gajeel.

"GAJEEL!" I screamed with tears in my eyes as I helped his wounded body away from everyone. "Please don't die."

"Levy I promised myself I was always going to protect you and it seems like I am going to have to break that promise and leave you." Gajeel said trying to wipe some of my tears away.

"Gajeel don't say that you are going to be okay." I cry but I knew the knife did damage and there was a lot of blood.

"I am just happy to know that when I die you will be the last thing I see. The most beautiful thing in my dark life will be the last thing I see."

"No you are going to be okay Gajeel. Solid Script..."

"Levy stop its okay when I die the world will be safe from me then and I will never hurt another person again." He said resting his head on my lap.

"No, you will hurt me! Gajeel, don't you dare die! GAJEEL!" I scream as Gajeel closes his eyes and his body goes limp. "Don't leave me please I love you." But as soon as I said that his body began to glow and disappear.

"Solid script stone." I say in anger once Gajeel was gone. This caused a stone to crash into my father sending him into the wall to lay beside Jet and Droy unconscious.

"Mademoiselle." I heard a familiar voice say as a hand was placed on my shoddier.

"Lumiere you are human and so is Mrs Pots!" I say still crying."

"Wee, the love between you and master changed us back." he said.

"But Gajeel is dead." I say crying again.

"But dear. When you love someone they are never truly gone they will always be in your memories." Mrs Pots said coming over to hug me.

_All I want to do now is go home._ I thought. _Back to the people that I love. Back to my family._

What I was thinking must have caused something because suddenly I too started to glow.

"Take me home." I whispered as I blacked out.

**Time Skip**

**Levy's POV**

I opened my eyes to see I was in a dark room which definitely was not home. That was the last straw for me I just laied down on the ground and curled up in a ball.

"Ghihi you look even tinier when you are curled up in a ball like that shrimp." Gajeel said.

"Go away Gajeel can't you see I am giving up... wait Gajeel!" I said as I sat up and saw Gajeel standing infornt of me.

"That is my name shrimp don't wear it out."

"I thought you died." I say running into his arms.

"It takes a lot more than a stupid knife to kill me." he says proudly.

"Baka." I say as tears fall down my face.

"Why are you crying Shrimp?"

"Cause I love you baka and I thought I lost you."

"Love you too Levy." Gajeel said bending down to give me a kiss on my nose and to wipe away my tears.

"Gajeel why do you call me shrimp and other times Levy?"

"Because your height makes you cute and I love the way you get angry when I call you shrimp. Whenever you are angry your face scrunches up and you look so cute with all your fury. Besides your name is for the important times in life." He responded surprising me with his reasoning

"Wow Gajeel you are just a big softy." Natsu said.

"Way to go baka you killed the moment." Erza said scaring Natsu.

"Everyone!" I yell surprised that Gajeel and I were not alone. "Wait have you guys been here the whole time?" I ask.

"Sorry Levy-san." Wendy said innocently.

"What about you Lu-chan?" I ask Lucy. "What is your reasoning?"

"Lets just say I need another OTP." Lucy giggled.

"That is alright with me." I say hugging Gajeel again.

"Me too shrimp, me too." He says kissing my forehead.

* * *

Yeah another chapter done and in record timing! Hopefully I will be updating more now that summer is here. Now back to the story I know that in the movie Belle's date was not the bad guy but I felt like Jet and Droy would never be able to defeat Gajeel. Also I think they like Levy to much to ever hurt her by killing Gajeel so I decided Levy's father was going to be the bad guy.

And this is a random shout out to all my friends including Blaaaah2342, XoKris10oX on and others who do not have fanfic accounts (you know who you are). I want to say thank you guys for a great year and for supplying me with wonderful stories to tell people to make me sound less weird. Including one where we all went to dairy queen the other day, got high on sugar and were highly obnoxious. Looking forward to the years ahead.

Sincerely,

HeartInMusic


	6. Gruvia: The Little Mermaid

**Juvia's POV**

"Where is Juvia?" I asked not knowing where I had woken up too. "Juvia is scared. All Juvia can remember is Levy-san read the spell and then poof Juvia ended up here."

But suddenly a bright flash of light engulfed me causing all my stress to be relived for a split second..

Time skip

When I woke up I realized I was underwater and I panicked.

_Where is Juvia? This is not the hotel._ I thought to myself.

Instead of lying in the hotel room I was laying in a bed made out of a giant sea shell and for some reason something felt a little off. I looked down to realize instead of legs I had a blue tail.

"Ahhh Juvia is a mermaid!" I screamed when I saw the tail. I looked down again to see that not only did I have a tail I only had a blue sea shell bra on too. "Juvia feels violated and naked." I am used to covering myself up most of the times. I have been getting better at not covering up too much but this was way too little.

"So where is Juvia?" I asked nobody maybe I should go out and explore to see where I am. But before I left I took a bag that was laying on the bed beside me since it seemed important.

I swam out of the room I was in and into the sea where I was meet by a little fish named Flounder who is apparently my friend.

"So where are we off to Juvia?" Flounder asked me.

"Juvia does not know."

"Are you sure we should be out here then Juvia?"

"Juvia just wants to look around. Look a shipwreck Juvia wants to go see it."

"Uhh, Juvia are you sure it looks kind of scary."

"Juvia is sure." I say as I swiming into the wreckage. We looked around a while and I found many objects that for some reason I felt like I had to collect them. But after picking up a few objects, which included a fork and a pipe, I got this odd feeling that somebody was following us.

"Juvia!" I heard flounder shout as I turned around to see a shark chasing after flounder.

"Quick flounder." I say as we swim away.

"Juvia think of something fast." Flounder cried panicking.

"Juvia knows follow Juvia." I say as I see an old anchor. Flounder and I were able to swim through the hoop at the top but when the shark swam through he got stuck and we were able to swim away.

"That's right you big bully." Flounder says challenging the shark until the shark tried to bite him. "Ahhh." He said swimming away in fear.

"Flounder you are a guppy." I said laughing at him as we swam to the surface.

"No I am not." He pouted.

When we reached the shore I heard someone calling my name.

"Juvia what are you doing up here." The voice said so I looked around to see a bird on a rock.

_That must be the voice that was calling my name._ I thought.

"Hey Scuttle." Flounder replied.

_So it's name is Scuttle._

"So Juvia found anything new?" Scuttle asked me.

"Well I found these things." I said holding out my bag which Scuttle then takes to rummage through it.

"Wow look at this a dingelhopper." He says pulling out the fork. "Humans use these to straighten out their hair. See." He says putting it in his hair and twirling it a few times. When he pulled out the fork his hair was all poofed up. I just laughed and looked like I believed the poor guy. "Now this I have not seen in a long time it is a Snarf Blat to make music with." He says pulling out the pipe and using it like an instrument.

"Juvia music... the concert was supposed to be tonight." Flounder said in a worried tone.

_Concert? I wonder why it is so important? Is it such a big deal that I miss it?_ I thought to myself. By now I had figured out I am in some sort of alternate universe so I did not want to go asking to many questions that would cause suspicion.

"We got to go." I say playing along with everyone.

When we got back to the castle I just followed Flounder and looked like I knew where I was going. We eventually went to a throne room where I saw an older man sitting on the throne that looked like my dad!

_But how?_ I questioned. _My parents are dead._

"Juvia." I heard my father say.

"Yes daddy."

"Where we you? Because of you the concert was ruined."

"Not only that now my whole career is ruined." A crab said from on top of my father's head.

"Juvia is sorry she will not do it again." I say.

"Juvia what have I told you about talking like that. Stop referring to yourself in third person!" He demanded.

"Juv... I am sorry."

"Sir none of this is really her fault see there was a shark.. and we.. and then... then the seagull was saying this is this and this is that." Flounder said trying to help me out.

"You went up to the surface again! You know you are not to do that. What if you were seen by one of those barbarians... by one of those humans?"

"Daddy please they are not barbarians." I say.

"Do you think I want my youngest daughter snared by some fish eaters hook."

"Daddy Juvia is eighteen she is not a child."

"Don't you take that tone to me young lady and stop with the third person talking. As long as you live in my ocean you will obey my rules and I am never to here you going up to the surface again"

This made me angry so I just swam away being followed by both Flounder. I had no idea where I was going but for some reason my instincts were pulling me in a certain direction so I followed them.

**Time Skip**

When I got to the place that I was feeling pulled to I realized it was a sea cave. When I swam inside I found it was filled with a lot of things from forks to music boxes.

_Everything is set up in this work but Juvia has no idea what to do. _I thought to myself. _Juvia knows she is in The Little Mermaid but she has no idea what to do._

"Juvia!" I heard the crab that was with my father earlier say.

_Father must have made him fallow us._ I thought.

"Sebastian." Flounder says

"When you father finds out about this."

"Sebastian please don't tell my father he just does not understand Juvia." I plead.

"Well I know you have been under stress lately so if you come home with me I can help you sort this all out." He says starting to walk out of the cave. But that is when a dark shadow above the cave caught my attention.

"What is that?" I ask as I swim out of the cave.

When we got to the surface I found out the thing that was causing the shadow was a ship. There was fireworks coming off of the ship so I knew that it meant there was a party going on.

_Maybe these people can help Juvia._ I thought as I swam towards it.

"Juvia... Juvia... Juvia... come back here!" Sebastian demanded but I just ignored him and kept swimming.

Once I was up to the ship I managed to climb up and peak through a hole in the ship used for pushing water of the deck. On deck I saw many men drinking and dancing around. There was also a dog who was running around happily. Suddenly the dog started to sniff at the air then come towards me and when it found me it licked my face.

"Max come here boy." I heard a man call the dog trying to get it away from the edge of the boat.

For some reason the voice sounded familiar so I looked up at the man to see it was Gray-sama.

"Good boy." Gray-sama says pulling out a flute and begging to play it for the dog.

"Hugh!" I gasped happily, internally fangirling.

_I didn't know Gray-Sama could play an instrument._

"Hey there sweety. Quite a show inst it." Scuttle said flying over to me.

"Shhh, Scuttle they will hear you." I say.

"Ahh, I get it we have to be repetitious. We are out to discover!" He says rather loudly which makes me grab his beak.

"I know that man. He is quite handsome."

"He looks kind of hairy and slobbery to me." Scuttle says referring to the dog.

"Not that one the one playing music." I said now in my own little world.

"Ahem, silence everyone." One of the other men said getting everyone's attention. "It is my privilege and honour to present our esteemed prince Gray with a very especial, very expensive, very large present."

"Ahh, Grimsby you old bean pole. You shouldn't have." Gray says laughing.

"I know, happy birthday Gray." Grimsby said pulling the tarp off of the present to revival a statue of Gray in battle armour.

By the look on Gray-sama's face I could tell he was not very enthused by the present.

"Juvia could have gave Gray-sama a better present." I say to myself.

"Gee grim, it's umm... it's uhh.. it's really something." Gray says rubbing his neck.

"Yes, yes I commissioned it myself. Although I hoped it would have been a wedding present." Grimsby says giving Gray-sama a look.

"Gray-sama is supposed to be getting married!" I say in shock.

"Oh, don't start. You are still not sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Glowraven." Gray said.

"Oh, Gray it's not just me the whole kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right woman." Grimsby said.

"Oh, she is out there somewhere I just have to find her." Gray said looking out to the ocean.

_Is Gray-sama talking about Juvia!_ I thought to myself which made me fangirl again.

"Perhaps you have not been looking hard enough." Grimsby says.

"I know she is out there somewhere and when I find her it will hit me. Bam like lightning." Gray-sama says as a lightning bolt shot through the sky.

Suddenly rain begins to poor and the wind starts to howl. The waves begin to grow higher and higher engulfing the boat.

"Hurricane." I hear one of the crew members say before I was tossed back into the ocean by the wind.

I resurface just in time to see a lightning bolt hit one of the ships sails causing the sail to catch on fire. On top of that the ship was now floating deadly close to the shores sharp rocks.

"Hugh!" I gasped in concern for Gray-sama as the boat struck a rock.

But luckily all the men including Gray-sama made it to a rescue boat. That was until the barking of Max caught Gray-sama's attention and he went back on board of the burning and sinking ship.

"Come on max jump." Gray-sama said as Max jumped into his arms.

They were almost back to the safety of the rescue boat when a mask fell and almost mashed into them. But as an ice mage Gray-sama has excellent dodging skills and managed to dodge the mask. However as Gray tried to hop off of the ship Gray-sama's foot went through the boat deck and Max went flying into the water. I bobbed in the water helpless as he tried to pull his foot out.

**Gray's POV**

_Well this has turned out to be quite a day and now it looks like I am about to die._ I thought to myself as I struggled to get my foot out f the hole. That's when out of the corner of my eye I noticed that one of the barrels on board was labelled powder and the fire was dangerously close to that barrel.

_Well I guess I will never see any of Fairy Tail again after all. I will never get to see Juvia's smiling face ever again. Sure she can be annoying at times but she is still a great person. I Love her smile and the way she looks up to me. Wait do I like her? But I was afraid of losing her. Why didn't I treat her better? Looks like instead of losing her like I am afraid of she is going to loss me. _Was the last thing I thought about as the barrel exploded sending me to my death.

**Time skip**

**Gray's POV**

_What beautiful music, did I die this voice sounds angelic?._ I thought as I began to open my eyes to see a beautiful girl, that kind of looks like Juvia, leaning over me. _Wow she is beautiful._

Suddenly I began to hear barking followed by a voice calling my name that scared the girl away.

"Gray!" Grimsby says as he helps me up.

"Grimsby I just saw the most beautiful girl and she had the most beautiful singing voice." I tell him still half dazed.

"Gray you must have swallowed to mush sea water there is no girl here. Now let's get you home." Grimsby says helping me to walk back to the castle.

_I did see a girl and she was beautiful._ _but why did she look like Juvia? _Was all I could think about the whole trip back to the castle. _Oh well, I probably just hit my head and was imaging it._

**Juvia's POV**

After the ship exploded I help Gray-sama who was unconscious to the beach and began to sing to him. As he was waking up I think he began to recognise me but Grimsby and Max scared me away. I can't have them see me I have no idea what they will do to me.

**Time skip**

**Juvia's POV**

I can't help but think about Gray-sama.

"He loves Juvia. He loves Juvia not. He Loves Juvia!" I say as I pick a flower.

"Juvia knew it Gray-sama loves her. Juvia must go see him Scuttle knows where he lives. Juvia will find him and we can talk." I say excitedly swimming away to go find Scuttle.

"No Juvia your home is down here. Not up there." Sebastian says but I ignore him as I see flouder swimming up to us.

"Juvia I have a surprise for you." Flounder says interrupting whatever speech Sebastian was about to give me.

"What is it Flounder?" I ask.

"Follow me." Flounder says so I begin to follow him to my cave.

Once we where there Flounder swam inside so I followed him in to see that somehow Flounder had found the statue of Gray-sama and brought it to the cave.

"Flounder you are the best." I say going over to examine the statue. "It even has his eyes!" I say happily in my own dream world.

"Ahem. I hear coming from the entrance to the cave.

"Father!" I say in surprise.

"I try to consider myself a reasonable merman so tell me is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" He asks with anger in his eyes.

"Juvia had to." I say.

"Contact between merpeople and humans is strictly forbidden."

"If Juvia didn't he would have drowned."

"One less harpooning human to worry about and Juvia I am the king you will speak to me in a proper manner."

"But father Juv... I love him." I say grabbing my mouth when I realized what I had said.

"Juvia let this be a lesson to you." He says making his trident glow and destroying everything in my cave including the statue. "Maybe now you will listen." He says leaving me to cry in the rubble.

"Poor, poor child. She has a serious problem if only there was someone to help her." I heard a devious voice say as two eels came out from the shadows.

"But there is someone." Eel number one said.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"We represent someone who can help you." Eel number two says.

"Who!" I say happily.

"Ursula." They both say.

"The sea witch! No Juvia can't." I say.

"But imagine you and your prince together forever." Eel number two says.

"No leave Juvia alone."

"Suit yourself." Eel number one says as the swim away.

"Wait. Juvia will go with you." I say changing my mind as the three of us swim off to Ursula's place.

When we got to the cave she lived in I slowly swam into the cave scared of what I might find inside. I was not far inside when I found there was these weird creatures stuck to the floor of the cave that began to try to grab at me.

"Come in child it's not polite to lurk in people's doorways. People may question your upbringing." I hear a voice call from inside the cave.

I swam into the cave to find a half octopus half human creature inside of the cave.

"Now you have a serious problem and I have the solution. You need to become human" Ursula says.

"You can do that? You can help Juvia!" I say excitedly.

"Dear sweet child that is what I live for to help unfortunate merfok like you. To help the poor souls that have no one else to turn to." She says. "Now here's the deal. I will make you a potion that can turn you into a human for three days. Got that three days. Now listen this is important. Before the sunsets on the third day you have to get dear old princely to fall in love with you. That is he is got to kiss you and not just any kiss, the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day you will remain human permanently. But if not you turn back into a mermaid and you belong to me." She says deviously

"No Juvia." I hear Sebastian say, who must have followed me along with Flounder, before they were muffled by the two eels.

"But wait we have not talk about the price yet."

"But Juvia does not have anything."

"I am not looking for much. Beside what I want you will never miss it. What I want from you is your voice."

"Juvia's Voice." I say as I clamp my hands over my mouth.

"Yes your voice. Now take a gulp and sign the scroll." she says as a scroll and pen appear by magic.

_It will be worth it Juvia will be with Gray-sama. _I tell myself as I sign the scroll.

"Now sing." Ursula demands as I begin to sing and she uses her magic to take away my voice.

As soon as she has my voice the magic surrounds me and my tail begins to form into two legs. But as soon as I became human I could no longer breath underwater so Flounder and Sebastian rushed me to the surface. As we left the cave I could hear Ursula laughing evilly to herself.

When we got to the surface I was happy to be able to stand on two feet again although I was a little wobbly the only problem was I had no clothes so I used some old cloth and rope to make a dress. Suddenly I could hear barking and talking coming towards me. Max soon came bounding towards me and gave me a lick.

"Max cut it out. What has gotten into you?" I heard Gray-sama say as he rounded the corner trying to catch Max. "Juvia!" he says as soon as he notices me.

I wanted to say something but I could not so I just smiled.

"Are you okay? I am sorry if Max scared you." He says which I respond to with a nod. "Wait why can't you talk?"

I try to show him what happened with my hands but I could not.

"That means you weren't the girl who saved me then." He says disappointedly. "But we still need to get you cleaned up." He says helping me to his castle.

When we were inside one of the maids toke me in and helped me to bathe. After She helped me into a pink dress, which was not my colour but it still looked pretty, so that I could join Gray-sama and Grimsby for supper.

"Look Gray, looks like we will have a beautiful guest for supper tonight." Grimsby said a I entered the dining room.

"Wow you look beautiful!" Gray-sama said as he looked up at me earning a blush from me.

"Come, come you must be famished." Grimsby said leading me to the table. "Gray maybe our guest would like a tour of the town tomorrow." Grimsby said as the food arrived.

"What was that Grimsby?" Gray-sama said staring at me.

"Gray you cannot spend all your days mopping around you need to get out." Grimsby said.

"Yeah, yeah would you like to come on a tour with me?" Gray-sama asked me to which I responded with a big nod.

Later that night I was about to sleep when I heard Gray-sama outside playing with Max. I went to the balcony to watch them. However Gray-sama noticed me and waved. Out of embarrassment I waved back and went back into my room. As I tested out the bed Sebastian began giving me a lecture about how to get Gray to kiss me but I fell asleep and dreamt of Gray-sama before Sebastian could finish.

**Time skip**

**Juvia's POV**

I woke up and remembered I get to spend my day with Gray-sama. It would be just the two of us no other guild members to ruin our day. I fantasized for a while until I realized the time and went to go get ready. Thankfully today I managed to find a blue dress instead of a pink one so I put it on and rushed downstairs to find Gray-sama.

"Wow you look amazing." Gray-sama said staring at me which made me blush. "So you ready to go?"

I nodded with a big smile so he then lead me outside where a carriage was waiting for us. Gray-sama was a gentlemen and help me into the carriage before hoping in and grabbing the reins. It did not take us long to get to the city and once we where there we looked around and shopped until he lead me back to the carriage. This time however as soon as we exited the city Gray-sama offered me the reins which I took happily. It took me a while at first but I managed to drive the cart and even hop a bank too.

_Juvia is enjoying this. Juvia wonders what Gray-sama is thinking about?_ I thought to myself.

"So Juvia do you know where we are or how to get back to Fairy Tail?" Gray-sama asked.

I shook my head no.

"Well I guess we are stuck here for the time being then. You know it is weird not being able to talk to you. I kind of miss you stalkerish ways." Gray-sama says making me blush. "Anyways looks like we are here."

I looked up to see a beautiful lagoon and a boat waiting for us by the docks.

"It's not much but I thought you would like it." Gray-sama said helping me out of the carriage.

I just smiled as we made our way to the boat. Once again Gray-sama helped me in, then got in it himself and then began rowing.

"Looks like she needs some help." I heard Sebastian say as he began to sing a song.

_Did he really follow us all the way out here?_

"Go on and kiss the girl." Sebastian said into Gray-sama's Ear.

"Do you hear something?" Gray-sama said puzzled by the music.

I just shook my head no and watched as Gray-sama became more and more flustered. Soon we were at the middle of the lagoon and I could see that Gray-sama was still flustered. Suddenly he did something I did not Expect him to do he slowly began to lean closer and closer to me.

_Ahhh, Gray-sama is going to kiss Juvia! _I said to myself mentally freaking out.

But just as Gray-sama and I were about to kiss the boat tipped over and we both ended up in the water.

_No! _I mentally screamed to myself as Gray-sama help me up so we could go back to the castle and dry off.

**Time Skip**

**Gray's POV**

I was standing on my balcony playing my flute to the tune that the girl sang when she rescued me but all I could think about was Juvia. After today I have no idea how I feel about Juvia. I feel like I have feelings for he but is she the girl for me.

"Ahem, Gray if I may say something." Grimsby says as he joins me out on the balcony. "Far better than any dream girl is a girl of flesh and blood. One warm and caring and right before your eyes." He says pointing to Juvia's window as he begins to walk back indoors.

_Is he right is Juvia better? No, he is right Juvia is better than any dream girl. I mean she is so special to me I died for her . _I thought as I threw away the flute into the water and turned to go tell Juvia I love her. But just as I began to walk away I heard beautiful singing coming from the beach. I looked down to see a girl who looked a lot like Juvia except she had dark hair and the most beautiful singing voice.

_That's the girl! _I I scream in my head as I rush down to meet her.

**Juvia's POV**

"Juvia wake up! I just heard the news. Congratulations kiddo we did it." Scuttle screams as he wakes me up.

"What are you babbling about?" Sebastian asks.

"The whole kingdom is talking about how the prince is getting himself hitched this afternoon." Scuttle says happily. " I won't miss the wedding so I will be back later." He says as he flies off.

_Gray-sama is going to purpose to Juvia! _I mentally scream as I rush to go find Gray-sama. But when I found him I was met with a surprise. Gray-Sama had a girl with him.

"Congratulations young lady." I hear Grimsby say.

"We will to be married as soon as possible." Gray-sama responds.

"But these thinks to take time." Grimsby said.

"The wedding ship leaves at sunset tonight." Gray-sama said as my heart fell.

"Very well I will have everything ready for this afternoon. Grimsby says as I run off back to my room heartbroken.

**Time Skip**

**Juvia's POV**

I could not handle seeing Gray-sama marry another women so I waited at the docks until I saw the boat leave and then I broke down crying.

_Juvia has never cried like this in years. At least since Juvia met Gray-sama and joined Fairy Tail. Now he is going to marry another man and Juvia cannot stop him. On top of that we are in another universe and now Juvia is all alone. _I said to myself as I cried on the docks. I could feel that it was going to rain which is probably because of my crying.

"Juvia!" I heard Scuttle shout as he flew towards me." I saw the girl was standing in front of the mirror, and she was singing from a stolen windpipe, and it was the witch. What I am trying to say is the prince is going to marry the sea witch."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian questioned.

"Have I ever been wrong before." Scuttle said proudly.

"What are we going to do?" Flounder asked but I already had an idea.

I quickly jumped into the water but found I could no longer swim as well as I could when I was a mermaid.

"Juvia grab on to one of these." Sebastian said as he cut a rope causing a bunch of barrels to fall into the water. I grabbed on to one and tied the rope around flounder so he could help pull me. I also aided flounder with a bit of my magic to help us go faster.

"The sea king must hear of this." Sebastian said freaking out.

"What can I do?" Scuttle asked.

"Stall the wedding as best as you can." Sebastian said as we all headed off to do our part in destroying the wedding.

When we got to the boat I climbed up to find Scuttle and many other animals attacking the witch. A bunch of sea lions were tossing her around and then tossed her into the cake. Some dolphins sprayed water on her and Scuttle tried to get the sea shell necklace that contained my voice off of the witches neck. Max helped to by biting the witch in the butt giving Scuttle the perfect opportunity to pull the necklace off of her neck. It went flying into the air and broke into pieces. This caused it to release my voice and the spell that she had but on Gray-sama to make him love her.

"Juvia." Gray-sama says.

"Gray-sama." I say with a smile.

"You can talk again. You were the one all this time." He says running over to me.

"Gray get away from her. Gray don't." Ursula screamed as we leaned in to kiss but suddenly I felt a pain in my legs as I looked over to se the sun had just set turning me back to a mermaid again.

"Muhaha." Ursula laughed madly as she turned back to her original form as crawled over to me. She then grabbed me and jumped into the water. "Good bye lover boy."

"Juvia!" I heard Gray-sama scream.

"Poor little princess. It's not you I am after I have a much bigger fish..." She said as she dragged me along but was interrupted by my father.

"Ursula stop!" My father said lighting up his trident.

"Why king Triton." Ursula says swimming up to him. "How are you?"

"Let her go." My father demands.

"Not a chance Triton. She is mine now, we made a deal." Ursula says pulling out the scroll I signed.

"Father I am sorry. Juvia just wanted..." I began to say but my father had already tried to blow up the contract by hitting it with the magic from his trident but it did not work.

"You see the contract is legal, bonding and completely unbreakable even for you. But then again I was always a girl with an eye for bargains. The daughter of the great sea king is a great prize but I may exchange her for someone else." Ursula says referring to my father. "Now do we have a deal?"

My father looks at the contract before closing his eyes and signing it. That caused a switch and instead of taking my soul she took my fathers. Turning him into one of the creatures from Ursula's cave.

"Father!" I scream surprised that my father would be willing to do something like this for me.

"At last it is mine." Ursula says picking up my father's.

"You." I say challenging her but with the trident she had the upper hand. But suddenly a spear thrown by Gray-sama hit Ursula in the arm causing her to grow angry.

"Boys get him." Ursula demands as the eels swim up to the surface and drag Gray-Sama under the water. But Flounder and Sebastian where able to beat the eels up and set Gray-Sama free.

"Now you have done it." Ursula said turning into a giant as I swam away to go warm Gray-Sama.

"Gray-sama you have to get away from here." I say to him.

"No I will not leave you." He says hugging me.

"Fools I am the ruler of the sea. The wind and waves obey my every will. The sea and all of its toils bow to my power." Ursula said creating a huge storm throwing Gray-Sama and I in different directions.

I was thrown into some rocks and Gray-Sama was thrown to a boat that began to resurface because of Ursula's storms. When Ursula found where I was thrown to she shot at me causing me to fall into a funnel she created out of the water as a prison for me. But what she failed to notice was Gray-Sama managed to sail one of the wrecked resurfaced ships towards her. At the last second Gray-Sama sailed the ship right into Ursula's torso, killing her. This caused the sea to go quite as the trident was returned back to my father, freeing all of Ursula's trapped souls.

However I was not happy I just sat on a rock watching Gray-sama who had washed up on the beach after our whole ordeal. But for some reason I looked down at my tail which had began to glow turning me back into a human. Just as Gray-sama woke up I walked towards him on my new legs in a beautiful sparkling dress. To my surprise he came running towards me and kissed me on the lips which caused everything to slowly fade away both figuratively and literally.

"Let's go home Juvia." Gray-sama said as he engulfed me in a hug.

**Time Skip**

**Juvia's POV**

I woke up to see Gray-sama and I were now standing in a dark room.

"So that was quite something." Gray-sama said.

"Yeah." I said as I thought of something. "Gray-sama it is okay if you do not love Juvia. We can go back to home we were if Gray-sama would like."

"No I kind of like it this way." Gray-sama said as he gave me a kiss.

"Wow even the stalker and the stripper can find love." I heard Natsu say.

_Wait Natsu is hear? _I thought to myself as I looked up to see Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, Erza, Jellal, Levy and Gajeel and standing in front of us.

"What did you say Pyro?" Gray-Sama said as Natsu and him began to fight.

"Go Gray-sama." I cheered.

_Well this is going to be the start of an interesting relationship._ I say to myself as I smile.

* * *

Yeah another chapter done. **Also I would like to inform everyone I made some changes to my Rowen: Peter Pan chapter. I added in the crocodile at the request of Zaphod Scotsman.** Anyways three more chapters to go till the end of this series. Then I will be starting a high school series based off of Fairy Tail.

Also I am going on a trip to Florida for two weeks so I will probably not be able to write very much during the trip. But I will write as much as I can before I leave

Thanks for reading!

Sincerely,

HeartInMusic


	7. Lories: Cinderella

Aries POV

"Lucy... anybody I'm sorry but is anyone there." I called out. "I'm sorry but I have no idea where I am."

I had woken up from passing out in a dark room surrounded by nothing. I was trying to call out to somebody but no one would answer.

"I guess I am all alone."

That's when I got the idea to try to close my gate. But no matter how hard I tried I was not able to escape the room. That is when a bright light over took me and I passed out again. This time I woke up in a bed in an attic.

"Now where am I." I pondered as I looked around the room.

There was not much in the room a bed, a changing screen, a few old chests and lots of animals including some birds and mice.

"Hello." I said to the animals.

"Good morning Aries." The one mouse said back to my surprise.

"Good morn..." I began to say before I heard a oddly familiar voice call my name.

"Aries get down here." A voice that sounded like Angel's said.

"Come fix us breakfast." A voice that sounded like Karen's said.

"What are these two doing here besides Karen is supposed to be dead." I said on a panicked tone.

These two had both abused me when I was their spirit. But each time there was someone to help me. More precisely he was always there to help me. But this time no one was here to help and this time I am dealing with both of them at the same time.

"Coming." I yell back running to get changed into a maids type dress that I found laying on a chair.

From experience I know nor to anger these two or else I will face consequences.

"What took you so long." Angel said as I ran into the kitchen

"Sorry I over slept it won't happen again." I reply back now starting to cook breakfast for the two.

"It better not I really don't want to have to punish you again." Karen said which made me shutter.

"No ma'am I am sorry." Now shaking remembering the past and all the abuse I went through.

Usually in the past Karen's punishments would be harsh and painful. It varied on the day from whippings to being forced into the human world.

"Here you go." I say placing breakfast on the table.

"Very well now go start your chores for the day." Angel said.

"Yes we need our clothes washed and ironed and then you can clean the house from top to bottom." Karen said deviously.

"Yes ma'am." I say as they finish their food and go off to do who knows what.

_Well I guess I will start with the kitchen._ I thought as I began to clean up breakfast. Once I finished up I went to start on cleaning the clothes.

"How can one person wear so many clothe." I mumbled to myself for two women they had enough dirty clothes to cloth a whole castle of people. "And I am the one who has to clean every single garment." I complain.

This manual labour brought on by Karen and Angel reminded me so much of the old days. The days before I became one of Lucy's spirits and was abused by my key holders. I would have to do all kinds of work for them all the time which would make me tired. But I never complained if I did I would get punished.

_Well at least this time there will be no men involved._ I said to myself trying to cheer myself up. _At least I hope there are no men involved._

When Karen was my key holder she would force me to entertain the men who came to Blue Pegasus to see her. A lot of these men were not nice and would abuse me even more. Except their abuse was not only physical abuse but sexual abuse too. They would always try to touch me or other nasty things and I could do nothing about it. Those days that I had to entertain the men I would always cry when I got back to the spirit world but not when anyone was around, especially Leo. I did not want to seem weak to the prince of the spirits.

Suddenly I had noticed that water droplets where falling into the bucket that was holding water for cleaning the clothes. I instantly started to think that it was rain but soon realized the water droplets were my own tears that had begun to fall down my face. Which I quickly wiped away not wanting Karen or Angel to see. If they saw how weak I was they would use it against me and right now I need to just focus on getting home.

Suddenly I heard someone call me name breaking me from my thoughts.

"Aries! In the mouse trap!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"What? What about the mouse trap?" I asked when I realized the voice belonged to one of the mice from this morning. Whose name turns out to be Jaq.

"A new mouse and he is caught in the mouse trap!" Jaq said as I dropped the clothed I was washing and followed the him to the attic stairs. There I found a terrified mouse inside a small cage.

"Shh, I won't hurt you." I say as I take out the scared mouse. "Now what should we call you? I know how about Gus?"

"I like it." Gus said as I return back to my chores.

Time Skip

I was currently washing the main staircase as I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello." I say as I open the door to see a man in fine clothing standing on the other side.

"Good day madam. These are invitations to the royal ball for the highness the prince's birthday." He says handing me three envelopes one for each of us in the house.

"Thank you." Thank you I say curtsying to the man as he tips his hat and leaves.

I closed the door and headed upstairs to find Karen and Angel. They would for sure be excited about going to the ball.

"Why are you bothering us." Angel yelled as I knocked on the door to the room they were lounging in.

"Sorry ma'am but the royal messenger just dropped off invitations to the royal ball for the prince's Birthday." I say as I enter the room.

"Hand them over." Karen says rudely as she takes the two invitations from my hands. I had hidden the third invitation in hopes that I would to get to go to the ball.

"The ball is tonight!" Angel gasped. "Aries go and get our outfits ready." She then demanded.

"Sorry ma'am but I was wondering if I could go to the ball too." I say silly pulling out my invitation from the pokey on my apron.

"Aries do you really think that you will have enough time to do everything. You must finish cleaning then get our outfits ready then find a dress for yourself. Don't you think that is a litter too much to handle." Karen said sweaty but sarcastically.

"Besides who would want to look at you let alone dance with you." Angel said rudely.

"Now go and do your chores but of you can get everything done and you can be ready in time we will allow you to go to the ball." Karen said ushering me out of the room.

I guess I won't be going to the ball. I thought to myself as I walked back to my cleaning things and continued to clean the stairs.

After I finished cleaning I went to Angel's and Karen's room to try to find a ball gown that they could wear.

"Aries have you found our dresses yet?" Karen said as she and Angel entered the room.

"Sorry ma'am I did ma'am" I quickly replied taking two dresses out of the closet.

"Good now help us get ready." Angel demanded.

It did not take long for me to help them get into the dresses but then I had to help them with their hair. It was almost like they were purposefully trying to force me to waste time because every time I would get their hair into one hair style they would want it changed again. Finally after several hair dues later I manage to get the two ready. But by that time it was too late for me to go get ready for the ball. Sadly I climbed up the stairs to my room in the attic.

At least now I can try to figure out how to get home. I thought to myself.

But what I did not know was there was a surprise from the animals waiting in my room. When I opened the door to my room I instantly noticed a pink ball gown laid on a chair.

"How did this happen?" I said picking up the dress.

"We all made it for you." Jaq said.

"Ugh, yeah we made it for you. Gus said shyly.

"Thank you all." I say as I rush to get ready.

In a matter of minute I had the dress on and began to run downstairs to catch the carriage Angel and Karen were taking. But as I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard a gasp.

"Were did you get that dress?" Karen asked in a angry tone.

"Sorry ma'am it is mine." I said.

"But this is mine." Angel said ripping off the necklace that I was wearing.

"And this sash is mine." Karen said ripping the dress.

Soon both girls began to tear at the dress until it was mangled.

"Looks like you can't go to the ball after all." Karen said in a snotty tone as she and Angel left the house.

As soon as they were gone I could no longer take it. It was just like them to hurt me in one way or another.

They don't care about me, they never did. I thought as I ran to the garden as began to cry.

All the tears that I had kept inside, all the tears that they caused me began to fall down my face.

"This is just like me I am weak. I always need saving from someone whither it be Leo or Lucy. For once I wanted to show the two women that hurt me that I am stronger than them. But they always manage to hurt me." I say while sobbing.

"Shh child. Dry your eyes." I heard a calming voice say.

"Sorry ma'am but it is hopeless."

"You don't need to apologies to me child. Besides nothing is truly impossible. Now tell me what is the matter?" The voice says as I look up to see an older women in a cloak type dress sitting on a bench.

"Sor... there is a ball going on tonight and I was hoping to go but my mistresses forced me to work all day so I could not get ready. As well the only dress that I have to wear they ripped.

"Well then child getting you to this ball is going to be easy. Now where did I but my wand?" She said as she searched her cloak sleeves for a wand. "Ahh here it is. Now let us start with a carriage."

This world has magic too. I slightly gasped in my head as the women walked over to the pumpkin patch.

"Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!" She said as she waved her wand over the pumpkin which began to grow as it turned into a carriage. "Now we will need some horses too." She says as she waved here wand at the mice and turned them into horses.

I just stood staring at her as she continued to transform things which included the horse into a driver and the dog into a footman.

"Now off to the ball with you." She said hurrying me into the carriage.

"Sorry ma'am but my dress.

"Oh, goodness me you can't go to the ball like that. Bibbidi Bobbidi, Bibbidi Bobbidi, Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!" She said as she turned the torn dress into a beautiful blue ball gown . I looked down to see she had also turned my shoes into two glass slippers.

"Thank you so much." I say as I get into the carriage.

"Remember the spell only lasts till midnight then everything will change back to the way it was. Be home before then." She said as we drove away towards the castle.

**Time Skip**

It was not long before the carriage rolled up to the beautiful castle but the ball had already started. I ran as quickly as I could in a dress and glass slippers up the stairs to where I was escorted into a ball room full of people. I looked around at all the people until I locked eyes with a familiar face.

"Leo?" I whispered to myself.

**Loke/Leo's POV**

Today has been interesting. Earlier I was enjoying the resort with Lucy and the rest of Fairy Tail when I passed out and woke up in this world. Not only did I have no idea where I was I was alone besides strangers who referred to me as their prince. Which leads up to this boring ball. Apparently it was supposed to be for me to pick out a wife but all the girls here are either stuck up, boring or rude. But I still pretended to have interest in meting every girl to pleas the king.

Currently I was being introduced to some rich girl with rich parents. I talked with her for a while before I bowed respectfully and she was escorted to join the ball. When I stood up straight I saw two faces that terrified me.

_How are they here?_ I questioned as I looked up to see Karen and Angel. _Karen is dead and Angel is in Crime Sorciére._

I mentally growled at them as they curtsied to me. I hate their guts for what they did to their spirits especially Aries.

I was beginning to try to talk to them as instructed by the king but I caught something out of the corner of my eye that caught my attention. Descending down the stairs was a beautiful lad...

_What is that Aries?_ I question as I catch a glimpse of the girls face. I quickly shoved past Karen and Angel and met Aries at the bottom of the stairs.

"Aires! You look beautiful." I say as I hold out my hand to her.

"Leo, thank you! Ah, sorry for interrupting the ball." She says sheepishly.

It was just like her to be shy. Ever since she went through all the abuse she has been really shy and apologies for everything and I hate it. I hate what they did to her. I hate what those men did to her, how they touched her, ruined her. Many nights when she would come back to the spirit she would cry when she thought no one was around and it would break my heart. Then I got the chance to be her knight in shining armour and got her away from Karen even though it cost me all those years of pain. But while I was going through those years of pain she got contracted to another abusive owner and this time I was not around to save her.

"No need to worry Aries. I am glad you are here and it would be my pleasure to ask you for this dance." I say formally.

"Sorry but I am not much of a dancer." She begins to say but I still escort her to the middle of the ballroom floor and begin to dance with her.

During our dance I could feel that people were staring at as and whispering about her.

"Who is that whence."

"Where did that ugly girl come from."

"I bet she is just some peasant who is trying to degrade the prince."

"That dress makes her look fat. I have no idea why the prince would even want to look her way."

I noticed that Aries also heard these words and her eyes began to glisten. I could tell she was holding back tears.

"Hey follow me." I say as I begin to guide her to the garden still dancing and twirling her around.

"I am sorry for ruining the dance." Aries said.

"It is not your fault that those girls are stuck up. It has never been your fault Aries never ever." I say giving her a hug as she begins to weep. " What happened to you was not your fault it was never your fault!" I say in a more angered tone slightly raising my voice. This anger was not in any way directed at her and I instantly regretted raising my voice. But I had to get my point across.

"I'm sorry Leo it was always my fault to them." She says as I dry her tears.

"Shh look I am here now. I can protect you know from everything." I say comforting her. Soon she stopped crying and I guided her towards a fountain. " Aries look in the water. I see a beautiful girl who I love." I say blushing.

"Leo you..." She began to say when she realized what I had said but was cut off by the sound of the clock striking midnight. "I have to go." She says running off.

"Wait Aries don't go." I say running after her.

"No Leo I am sorry but I have to go." She says which makes me pause as I watch her run off to her awaiting carriage.

_Why do I always let her go? _I questioned myself as I watch her carriage grow smaller and smaller as it grew father and father away from the castle.

But suddenly a sparkling object on the stairs caught my attention. A small glass slipper that must have belonged to Aries lay on one of the stairs.

"No I am not letting you go this time." I say as I pick up the slipper.

**Time Skip**

I arrived home just as everything turned back to normal. But as I stood up I realized I was still wearing one of my glass slippers. The other one had fallen off when I was running down the castle stairs.

_If Leo truly loves me he will come find me._ I thought to myself as I went inside to the attic.

**Time Skip**

In the morning all Karen and Angel could talk about was the mystery girl at the ball. They obliviously had no idea it was me and for now it was going to stay that way.

Currently I was sitting in my room in the attic admiring the one shoe I had left. But what I did not know was Karen and Angle had snuck up stairs and were now currently watching me. That was until I heard my door slam shut and the click of a lock as the door locked.

"Please wait let me out." I cried.

Earlier that day we had received news that the prince/ Leo was wanting to find the mystery girl/me. He had sent out the duke with the glass slipper to try to find the girl that fit the slipper/me.

When Karen and Angel say me playing with the slipper then instantly knew that I was the mystery girl and that they had to keep me away when the duke came.

"No you will not come out. The duke does not want to see scum like you let alone let you marry the prince." Karen said.

I instantly fell to the ground, leaned up against me door and cried. I really wanted to love Leo but last night I was scared so I did not let him know that feel the same way.

But what I did not know was while I was helplessly locked up in my room, listening as the duke entered the house, the animals were working on getting the key to my room. I am not sure how they did it exactly but they managed to all work together to get the key and unlock the door. Instantly I ran downstairs to see The duke struggling to get the slipper on Angel's foot which was way too big.

"So there are no more young ladies in the house." The duke said giving up.

"No your grace." Karen said as she escorted the duke to the door.

"Your grace. your grace may I try the slipper." I say as I descend down the stairs.

"I thought you said there was no more eligible ladies in the house." The duke sneered as he began to make his way towards me. But what he did not see was Angel had her foot out in his way and her tripped sending the slipper smashing to the ground.

"Nooooooo, nooooo, nooooo! the king is going to have my neck." He said trying to put the pieces back together.

"Umm sorry your grace but I do have the other slipper." I say as I pull it out of my apron pocket.

"Hugh!" He gasped as he took the second slipper and slipped it onto my foot. "A perfect fit." He said happily.

I just stood there smiling until he escorted me out to a carriage that would take us back to the palace.

_And back to Leo. _I thought.

**Time Skip**

As the carriage pulled up to the castle I saw Leo waiting on the stairs. As soon as I got out of the carriage he came and embraced me in a hug.

"I guess since you came back that you love me too." Leo said

"Yes, Leo I do." I say as he pulls away from the hug only to pull me into a kiss.

Suddenly the world around us began to fade and Leo wrapped himself around me protectively as we both blacked out.

**Time Skip**

I woke up to find Leo still wrapped around me.

"Sorry Leo, but you are squishing me." I say shyly.

"Sorry Aries." He says as I spot a familiar face.

"Lucy." I say as I notice several members of fairy tail including our master standing around us.

"Aries I am glad to see you and Leo are alright." She says giving me a hug.

"Don't worry Lucy I would never let anything happen to Aries again." Leo says protectively which makes me smile.

I know that I will no longer have to be alone. I will never have to cry another tear in secret. From now on I will always have my Lion, my prince, to always protect me.

* * *

Hey guys sorry this chapter was short and probably not as good as the rest just wanted to get something posted before I left on vacation. Also sorry for the extremely OOC characters in this chapter.

Sincerely,

HeartInMusic


	8. Cappy: The Aristocats

**Carla's POV**

"Hugh..." I complained as I woke up in a dark room.

"Where am I?"I looked around to see if anyone else was here but all I could see was darkness.

This startled me. Where was Wendy?

"I hope she is okay." I said in a worried tone.

I can imagine she is worried or scared and most likely alone. Wendy can't handle being away from me for long let alone handle being completely / But I can't worry about Wendy when I am not even sure if I am So what happened? I thought as I stood up. All I could remember happening was going to the resort with the rest of the guild. Wendy and I were in a room with a bunch of th girls. We were getting ready to head to the beach when we got a package from Natsu. But the package contained a Lacrima which Levy set off... Wait the Lacrima! That must have been what sent me to this world, or whatever this place.

_So how do I get back?_ I thought to myself. A thought that was quickly interrupted by a white flash that made me pass out

**Time Skip**

I woke up once again but this time I was in a tiny little bed, a very fancy little bed to be exact.

_Where am I now?_ I mentally complained as I sat up.

I looked around the room to see a piano and lots of other expensive items.

"Oh, Carla." I heard a voice call from outside.

I went to the door which was opened by an older lady who must have been the one calling my name.

"Good morning Carla how are we this morning." The old lady says picking me up like a normal cat and placing me on her lap.

Wait who is this women and how does she know me? Does she know where Wendy is? Does she know that I am a exced and can talk? My head started to hurt at all the questions running through.

"Silent this morning are we darling. You just must be hungry. Edgar get Carla something to eat would you daring." She yelled.

"Yea ma'am." A man yelled from another room in response to the women.

Not long after that I could hear footsteps heading towards the room that this women and I were in. Soon I saw that the footsteps where caused by an older man who I am guessing was Edgar in a butlers uniform, I could also see he was caring a tray presumably with food for me on it.

"Here you go kitty." Edgar said bitterly as he placed the tray on the floor.

_What his problem?_ I thought.

"Thank you Edgar." The women who was holding me said.

"You are welcome m'lady. I wound also like to inform you that Mr Hautecourt will be here shortly."

"Thank you Edgar, you are dismissed." The women said as Edgar left. "Well Carla I will leave you to eat and then I shall retrieve you before Mr Hautecourt arrives. She says as she places me on the floor and then leaves.

As soon as she left I went over to the platter and noticed that I had been given fish.

"Yummy." I said sarcastically as I began to eat the fish.

**Time Skip**

"Carla Mr. Hautcourt is hear. Come we must go meet him." The women says as she came back into the room I was in and picked me up. She then carried me downstairs where we were met by a short older man.

"Madame Adelaide Bonfamille it's a pleasure to see you." The short man greeted the women. He attempted to kiss her hand like customary but instead ended up kissing my tail.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr Hautcourt." Adelaide, the older women, said.

"Now I am here to discus your will." Mr Hautcourt said.

"Yes, I want to make a change to my will. In the event of my death I want all my estate to be given to my cat Carla." Adelaide said.

_Me? But wait... I am not even her cat. I am Wendy's exced not hers._

"Madame are you sure about this?" Mr Hautcourt aked.

"Yes I want all my estate to go to Carla."

"Very well. Then I need you to sign this and I will be on my way."

"Certainly."

What we did not know however was a very jealous Edgar was listening into the conversation and was devising a plan to get rid of me.

**Time Skip**

Later that night Edgar brought me more food. However this time I felt weird after eating it.

"Why do I feel so tired all of a sudden." I said as I slowly feel asleep.

**Time Skip**

When I woke again I was no longer in the fancy room but was now in a basket.

"Hugh, where am I now?" I say as I get out of the basket. "Edgar must have drugged my food which made me pass out."

I looked to see that I was under a bridge.

"Thank god for this bridge." I say as I notice that it is raining and dark. "Oh, well I will just sleep for now and in the morning I will find out how to get home, back home to Wendy."

**Time Skip**

"Carla!" I heard a familiar voice say which woke me up. I looked around to find a familiar blue cat looking down at me from on top of the bridge.

"Happy?" I called to him which made him hop off of the bridge and run over to me.

"Carla you are here too? I am so happy." Happy said.

"Well of course I am here you are talking to me right now." I snapped back.

"Haha. So where are we?" Happy asked.

"I was hoping you would know?" I answered.

"All I know is that I want a fish. I am starving." Happy complained clutching his stomach.

"That is just like you to be thinking of food right now but you are lucky there is some food in the basket I was left in." I said which caused Happy's face to light up. He quickly ran over to the basket to find the food but was disappointment when he found out there was only some cat food in a container.

"What is this?" Happy half questioned half whinnied.

"Regular cats eat it. Its called cat food."

"But it looks and smells disgusting." Happy said throwing the food back into the basket in disgust.

"Well I am sorry I have else that you can eat." I said which cased Happy to pout even more. "And we have no money to get food anywhere."

"Wait I have an idea!" Happy said excitedly rushing over to the river.

_Wait is he going to try fishing? _I thought to myself as I walked over to the bank of the river and sat down to watch Happy try to fish.

I was surprised when 10 minutes later happy caught a fish.

"Look Carla!" Happy said excitedly with a huge smile on his face. A smile which warms me up every time I see it.

"Thats great but you don't have anything to cook it with."

"That's alright I can eat it raw." Happy said sitting down next to me and began eating his fish. "Oh, I am sorry Carla would you like any?"

"No thank you I am not hungry..." I began to say but was interrupted by the growling of my stomach.

"Here." Happy says giving me half the fish.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"So Carla why where you in a basket anyways?" Happy asked.

"well I woke up in a dark room but then got transported to this fancy house where a old women was acting like I was her cat. She was going to put me in her will to get everything she owned but her butler got jealous and dumped me out here in a basket."

"Wow all I did was wake up a beneath a tree, walked over to the bridge and found you. So how did we get her anyway?"

"Your dragon slayer decided to give a certain blonde the larcrima which Levy accidentally set off sending us to alternate universes. But the thing I am wondering is where is everyone else?"

"I don't know but I am sure we will find them sometime." Happy said trying to be cheerful but I could tell there was worry in his voice.

"I am sure we will hey why don't we go and look around town after we finish eating."

"Aye sir!" happy said going back to eating his fish causing me to smile.

**Time Skip**

We finished eating and headed in the direction we thought town was in.

"Are we there yet?" Happy complained.

"I think so."

We had already decided it was best not to use our wings just in case so we were both tired form walking. Turns out the bridge was a lot further from town then we thought. Once we did reach the town it was growing dark.

"We need to find a place to sleep." I said as we enter the town.

"But where we have no money?" Haooy said.

"You cats need a place to stay?" We heard a voice say as a random cat walk up to us.

"Yeah we are new to town and need a place to sleep." I lied.

"Well all of us cats all gather in the cat club." The cat said. " I can take you guys there if you want.

"Yes please. mr..."

"Sir Fluffykins and who may you be?"

"I am Happy and this is Carla." Happy said.

"Well Happy and Carla follow me."

**Time Skip**

"Wow." Happy said as we went into the cat club. There where all kinds of Cats of every shape and colour.

"Well here we are. Come find me if you guys need anything. Its on the house."

"Thank you sir." I say with a smile.

"No problem for the new couple in town and please call me Fluffy."

"Wait we are not a couple." I say as Fluffy leaves only to be met with him laughing.

"So what should we do?" Happy asked in embarrassment.

"Well..." I began to say but was interrupted by a band starting to play.

"We should dance!" Happy said excitedly.

"Uh, I don't dance."

"Please come on Carla."

"I don't know how to dance."

"I will teach you." He says as we head to the dance floor. " Just loosen up and let your body flow with the music."

"O..okay." I say nervously but before I knew it I was dancing. Not only that I was really enjoying it.

"Haha." Happy laughed with a smile that melted me.

As soon as the music stopped all the cats including Happy and I found a place somewhere to curl up and sleep.

"Uh, happy?" I said as soon as we where settled down.

"Yes Carla."

"Thank you this was one of the best nights of my life." I say with a slight blush.

"No problem Carla." he said as we both began to fall asleep but suddenly I began to feel weird as everything around us began to disappear.

"Happy!" I said in shock as I began to feel really tired

_Please not again._ I thought to myself.

**Time Skip**

"Carla!" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to see Wendy standing over me.

"Wendy!" I say as I go over to hug her. "I was worried about you."

"You didn't have to do that I had Romeo to protect me."

"Silly girl I din't know that I was worried sick."

"Well at least we are all together now." I heard Erza say.

"Maybe know we can go home." Lucy said as if on cue we all past out.

**Time skip (several years later)**

**Lucy's POV**

"Mommy, can you tell us a story." Nashi asked me. "Aunty Wendy is out with Romeo and we want a story." Wendy is one of the kids favourites for telling stories but she was out on a date with Romeo so I guess it is up to me.

"Of course why don't I tell you guys a fairy tale." I answered as all the kids surrounded me. There was my and Natsu's son and daughter, Gray and Juvia's daughter, Levy and Gajeel's twin girl and boy, Erza and Jellal's son, Happy and Carla's son and daughter, and Aries and Leo's daughter.

"Aunty Lucy do you believe in fairy tales?" April Gray's daughter asked.

"Of course I do. I believe that everyone is living their own fairy tale with magic around every corner."

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked as he hugged me from behind.

"I was about to tell the kids a story."

"Oh, how about you tell them the story of Rapunzel. I heard she was a beautiful princess."

"Mommy can you tell us that story." Nashi pleaded.

"Okay, okay Once upon a time..."

~Finish~

* * *

Hey guys I am sorry this last chapter was not as good as the rest. I had no idea what to write for this chapter and also sorry for the ooc characters. But anyways this is the last chapter yay! Thank you guys for reading it! I am sorry for no posting more over the summer I have either been busy or had no inspiration to write. I have stories already started though so I may start posting more.

-HeartInMusic


End file.
